Odwracając czas
by Ewe25
Summary: Harry i Hermiona są parą, która musi zmierzyć się z przeszłością i to dosłownie, bo Harry wskutek czegoś dziwnego i nieznanego ląduje w Hogwarcie w 1977, stając twarzą w twarz z Lily Evans i Jamesem Potterem. Kanonicznie, ale z wyłączeniem epilogu.
1. Prolog

**Beta:** Nieoceniona** Carmen**

**A/N:** Witajcie po długiej przerwie!

Tym razem mam dla Was coś kompletnie nowego. Gwarantuję przenoszenie w czasie, akcję, nowych bohaterów i więcej akcji. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.

Ściskam, Ewe25

P.S. Prolog w formie drabble. :)

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

Harry nie marzył o niczym innym jak tylko o końcu tej głupiej zabawy. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego los aż tak z niego zadrwił. Czy to nie on uratował świat od Voldemorta? Może zrobił się zbyt wyniosły i pyszny i ktoś z góry postanowił utrzeć mu nosa?

Na początku cała ta przygoda wydawała się wspaniała i dziękował niebiosom, że to właśnie on, Harry Potter, mógł doświadczyć czegoś tak niezwykłego jak powrót do przeszłości. Teraz wiedział, że już dawno powinien wrócić do normalnego życia.

Tymczasem utknął w roku 1979 na środku morza, choć chwilę temu chciał powiedzieć Jamesowi, że jest jego synem!


	2. Rozdział I

**Betowała: Carmen**

**A/N: **Dodaję od razu rozdział pierwszy, bo prolog jest niezwykle krótki i w sumie nie przekaże Wam dokładnie, o czym będzie historia. :)

Całusy, Ewe25

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ I<strong>

Kwatera Główna Aurorów mieściła się w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i bezpośrednio podlegała szefowi departamentu, Mafaldzie Hopkirk. Wiele osób dziwił awans kobiety pracującej niegdyś w Wydziale Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Niektórzy nawet próbowali pisać odwołania, myśląc, że nie poradzi sobie ona na tak ważnym stanowisku. Nic bardziej mylnego! Mafalda w pełni oddała się swoim obowiązkom i po raz pierwszy od dawna cały departament działał bez zarzutów. Nowa szefowa wprowadziła w życie istotne uchwały dotyczące właśnie Kwatery Głównej Aurorów. Stała się ona - dziwnym trafem, jeszcze przed nominacją Harry'ego Pottera na szefa - oddzielnym departamentem i tym samym została uzależniona wyłącznie od samego Ministra Magii. Stwarzało jej to lepsze możliwości rozwoju w przyszłości. Powstało mnóstwo kompletnie nowych podbiur i poddziałów. Założono między innymi Podbiuro Komunikacji i Wynalazku Tajemniczego, Dział Inspekcji Aurorskiej i jego Poddział Magicznych Kontraktów i Dowodów Zakazanych, a także Komisję Aurorów Zwiadowczych, w skrócie KAZ, której celem było łapanie czarnoksiężników i osób nieprzestrzegających prawa. Wszyscy szefowie i przedstawiciele nowo stworzonych działów już od ponad roku podporządkowywali się Potterowi, często będącemu od nich młodszym, ale na pewno nie mniej doświadczonym. Pomimo jego młodego wieku darzyli Harry'ego niesamowitym szacunkiem i bez oznaki sprzeciwu wykonywali powierzone im zadania.

Nawet gdyby zobaczyli go, tak jak dzisiaj, przysypiającego na krześle w swoim biurze, z pewnością nie straciłby uznania w ich oczach. Mógłby ich raczej rozbawić bądź zniesmaczyć. Takie sytuacje nie miały jednak prawie w ogóle miejsca. Harry'emu jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się zasnąć w pracy, bez względu na to, jak strasznie papierkowa robota mu ciążyła. W trudniejszych momentach pił jeden kubek mocnej kawy po drugim i zawsze udawało mu się jakoś dotrwać do końca swojej zmiany. Szef wiele razy chwalił go za sumienność i pracowitość, dzięki którym Potter miał u niego względy. Nigdy nie musiał zaprzątać sobie głowy błaganiem o wolny dzień lub tydzień, wystarczyło, by poprosił albo mimochodem o tym wspomniał. Mimo to Harry starał się nie wykorzystywać za bardzo swoich korzystnych relacji z przełożonym, tym bardziej że był nim jego dobry przyjaciel, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry już nie pamiętał, ile razy wparowywał do gabinetu Kingsleya w celach czysto towarzyskich, na pogaduszki, kawę albo coś mocniejszego. Kiedy jednak rok temu Minister mianował Pottera Szefem Biura Aurorów, musieli powstrzymać się od częstych nieoficjalnych wizyt, by przypadkiem nie posądzono Shacklebolta o nepotyzm. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że czasami wymieniali między sobą sowy, obrabiając tyłki poniektórym pracownikom, komentując mecze quidditcha czy najzwyczajniej umawiając się na piwo.

Harry przymknął na moment powieki, chcąc się odprężyć. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad półgodzinną drzemką, ale spaliłby się chyba ze wstydu, gdyby przyłapano go na spaniu. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. Do końca zostały mu jeszcze dwie godziny, spędzone zapewne na siedzeniu po uszy w papierach. Mógłby właściwie wyjść wcześniej do domu, był przecież cholernym szefem wszystkich cholernych aurorów, ale gdy myślał, że te rubryki będą czekały na niego jutro, aż oblewał go zimny pot. Wolał skończyć je dzisiaj i przez kolejny miesiąc mieć spokój. Naturalnie, gdyby wypełniał dokumenty na bieżąco, nie miałby teraz tego problemu, ale cóż, nie był przecież Hermioną.

Dopił zimną już kawę, złapał za pióro, odgarnął włosy z czoła i zaczął czytać kolejne sprawozdanie z pracy w terenie. Dostał je od szefa KAZ, który aktualnie wyjechał na urlop. Normalnie Harry nie zajmował się podobnymi sprawami, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chociażby cień niesubordynacji i zaniedbania. Chciał, aby w dokumentacji jego biura nie znalazło się żadne uchybienie. Nauczył się tego od Hermiony. A raczej wciąż starał się nauczyć.

Na moment Harry zmarszczył brwi, by wreszcie parsknąć śmiechem. Potter zerknął na ostatnią stronę i podpis autora tekstu.

- Dzięki, Ron – szepnął bezwiednie i tym razem z większą ochotą powrócił do czytania.

Przyjaciel szczegółowo relacjonował spotkanie z czarodziejem hodującym kappy. Weasley i jego dwóch towarzyszy z Komisji Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń musieli powstrzymać niejakiego Marcusa Knoxa, a później nawet go uratować, bo jak się okazało, kappy wymknęły się spod kontroli. Harry musiał przyznać, że Ron opowiadał tę akcję bardzo zabawnie, mimo iż w rzeczywistości zapewne wcale nie było im do śmiechu. Czasami przyjaciel wtrącał własne zdanie na temat „psychola hodującego demony wodne tylko po to, by wykorzystać je do napadu rabunkowego" i tego, „jakim cudem ten człowiek przywiózł dwie kappy z Japonii i dlaczego traktował je jak domowe pupilki". Ron napomknął też coś o fetyszach, ale akurat ten fragment Harry umyślnie pominął.

Po sprawozdaniu kumpla czekało go jeszcze dziesięć innych z tego tygodnia i parę dokumentów związanych bezpośrednio z pracownikami, więc z westchnieniem wziął się do roboty. Jak tylko je skończy, będzie fajrant.

Pół godziny później miał już kompletnie dosyć. Marzył jedynie o ciepłej herbacie i wygodnym łóżku. No i jeszcze o jakiejś dobrej kolacji z Hermioną w zaciszu domowym. Jakby na zawołanie usłyszał delikatne pukanie do drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły. W progu stała uśmiechnięta panna Granger z kubkiem w ręku.

- Hermiona? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Co tu robisz?

Mężczyzna wstał z krzesła i podszedł do dziewczyny, po czym lekko musnął jej usta własnymi. Tego zdecydowanie było mu trzeba. Przyciągnął więc kobietę bliżej, ale chwilę później poczuł, jak Hermiona lekko go odpycha. Zamrugał zaskoczony, widząc jej minę.

- Wylałeś na mnie prawie całą herbatę! – Oburzona, śmiesznie zmarszczyła nos. – Chłoszczyść. – Skierowała różdżkę prosto na pobrudzoną spódnicę. Plama zniknęła.

- Oj, daj spokój, Hermiono.– Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i zaprowadził dziewczynę na jego krzesło, wcześniej zamykając drzwi. – Masz szczęście, że jesteśmy czarodziejami.

- Nie, Harry, to ty masz szczęście, że jesteśmy czarodziejami. Marie zabiłaby mnie, gdybym zniszczyła tę spódnicę. Chciała ją pożyczyć na sobotni obiad z teściami. Swoją drogą, to strasznie dziwne, że ona nadal boi się pani Weasley, przecież to przemiła kobieta…

Harry patrzył na dziewczynę z uniesionymi brwiami, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Hermiona zacisnęła usta, ale kiedy spojrzała prosto w błyszczące zielone tęczówki Harry'ego, wyraźnie się odprężyła. Przysiadła na blacie biurka, krzesło zostawiając chłopakowi. Postawiła do połowy opróżniony kubek na jakiejś kartce obok i z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że Harry dokładnie śledził każdy jej ruch.

- A tak swoją drogą, to była twoja herbata, Harry.

Potter zrobił smutną minę, wywołując tym śmiech u Hermiony. W takich momentach jak ten, kobieta bezwiednie przypominała sobie, dlaczego aż tak bardzo kochała Harry'ego Pottera.

- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że wraz z wiekiem stajemy się coraz bardziej dziecinni. Mam już prawie trzydzieści lat, a czuję się, jakbym dalej miała osiemnaście i moim jedynym zmartwieniem było zdanie owutemów. Nie uważasz, że coś jest z nami nie tak?

Harry rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu i z konsternacją przyglądał się dziewczynie. Zastanawiał się, z kim dzisiaj musiała urządzić sobie pogawędkę, żeby dojść do takich wniosków. Podrapał się po brodzie, nim zaczął:

- Szczerze mówiąc, chyba jednak jesteśmy normalni. Mamy dobre prace, własne mieszkania, przyjaciół, siebie. Nie tęsknię za problemami, jeżeli o to ci chodzi. Chciałbym nawet, żeby ich w ogóle nie było. To, że czasami pośmiejemy się głośniej lub coś zmalujemy, wcale nie oznacza, że zachowujemy się jak dzieci. Wydaje mi się, że wiele osób w naszym wieku chciałoby żyć naszym życiem… A raczej twoim życiem, Hermiono, bo nadal wyglądasz na te osiemnaście lat.

- Harry! – wykrzyknęła uradowana kobieta i trzepnęła Pottera lekko w ramię. – Jesteś niepoprawny.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i całkowicie rozluźniony, założył nogę na nogę.

- A tak na serio, to co cię do mnie sprowadza? Tylko nie mów, że fatygowałaś się przez prawie całe Ministerstwo, żeby przynieść mi herbatę, która, swoją drogą, musiała być rewelacyjna.

Hermiona zarumieniła się delikatnie, odwracając na sekundę wzrok. Oczywiście, że nie tylko dlatego przyszła do Harry'ego.

- Chciałam cię zapytać, czy planujesz coś na wieczór, bo mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Co ty na to, żebyśmy zjedli dziś kolację u mnie? Marie dała mi nowy przepis, który bardzo chciałabym wypróbować. Podobno Ron się zajadał, a później… - zamilkła raptownie, uświadamiając sobie, że jeszcze trochę i palnęłaby straszną gafę. Jak opowiadała Marietta, po kolacji Ron w ramach wdzięczności wpadł na pomysł kochania się z nią przez całą noc. Hermiona pomyślała, że takie tete-a-tete bardzo przydałoby się jej i Harry'emu. Od tygodnia prawie w ogóle nie mieli dla siebie czasu, bo pochłonęła ich praca, a kobieta nie chciała przekładać posady ponad związek z Harrym. Za bardzo go kochała. Poza tym miała nadzieję, że może wyniknąć z tego coś więcej…

- A później? – dopytał Harry, kiedy Hermiona przez dłuższy czas się nie odzywała.

- A później było mu niedobrze. Prawie zwymiotował z przejedzenia.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Nie musiałaś tego dodawać. I nie ma problemu. Skończę wszystko za około godzinę, wpadnę jeszcze do Slughorna po rzeczy rodziców, które mi obiecał, a potem na moment do Doliny, no i będę już cały twój.

- Wspaniale – ucieszyła się Hermiona, wstając z biurka i ruszając w kierunku drzwi. – Możemy się wstępnie umówić o siódmej? Powinnam się do tego czasu spokojnie wyrobić z kolacją… - i przyszykować, dodała w myślach.

- Okej, więc siódma i… Hermiono – zwrócił się do kobiety stojącej przy drzwiach i już prawie przekręcającej klamkę – następnym razem, jak będziesz chciała po prostu do mnie przyjść, przynieść herbatę, nie musisz szukać żadnych wymówek – rzucił wesoło Harry.

Hermiona prychnęła głośno i w duszy przeklęła swoje różowiejące policzki.

- Masz o sobie zbyt wygórowane mniemanie, Harry Potterze. Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. Jak już powiedziałam, chodziło głównie o dzisiejszą kolację.

- I?

- Co „i"?

- I o to, że się za mną stęskniłaś. – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, widząc, że Hermiona powoli traciła cierpliwość. Od kiedy byli razem, uwielbiał doprowadzać ją do skrajnych emocji.

Kobieta westchnęła głośno, kapitulując.

- No dobrze, może też się trochę stęskniłam. Ale tylko trochę – ostrzegła, zastanawiając się, co takiego powiedzieć, żeby i Harry'emu zrobiło się głupio. O dziwo, nic nie wpadło jej do głowy.

- Aż tak trudno było ci to przyznać?

- Harry, uważam, że ta rozmowa nie ma sensu. Opuszczę więc twój gabinet i pójdę do swojego, ponieważ w porównaniu z tobą mam naprawdę kupę roboty.

Potter pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, śledząc uważnie wzrokiem oddalającą się kobietę.

W sto razy lepszym humorze wrócił do wypełniania papierów. Hermiona miała rację, czasami oboje zachowywali się jak dzieci. Ale nie wstydził się tego. Był wręcz dumny, że on, jego dziewczyna i przyjaciele potrafili jeszcze bawić się życiem, mimo iż dobiegali prawie do trzydziestki. Miał nadzieję, że nawet będąc ojcem, a może dziadkiem, mając lat sześćdziesiąt, nie straci zapału i humoru i nie stanie się zbutwiałym starcem z milionem problemów i wymyślonych chorób.

Harry odpędził od siebie myśli o tak dalekiej przyszłości. Jeszcze miał czas na bycie rodzicem, na razie musiał skupić się na pracy.

OOO

Harry Potter teleportował się prosto przed bramę Hogwartu. Nie musiał czekać długo na jej otwarcie. Dziś rano wysłał sowę Neville'owi o popołudniowej wizycie, którą chciał złożyć profesorowi Sluhgornowi, tak więc aktualnie miarowym krokiem zmierzał przez błonia prosto w stronę zamku. Do Hogwartu przybywał prawie raz na dwa tygodnie, ale zawsze był pod równie wielkim wrażeniem. Za każdym razem czuł się, jakby wracał do domu po naprawdę wyczerpującej podróży. Czasami zazdrościł uczniom tej swobody i beztroski przebywania w zamku i martwienia się wyłącznie o sprawdzian lub nienapisaną pracę domową. Poza tym tęsknił za tym miejscem i każdorazowo, kiedy mijał jakiś korytarz czy salę lekcyjną, z uśmiechem wspominał związane z nimi wydarzenia. Potter skierował się prosto do lochów, chcąc jak najszybciej załatwić sprawę z profesorem. Miał jeszcze nadzieję wstąpić na moment do Neville'a na szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky. Zastanawiał się też nad wizytą u Hagrida, ale widział się z nim parę dni temu, więc odstąpił od tego pomysłu. Nie miał aż tyle czasu. Nie chciał, żeby Hermiona musiała na niego długo czekać z kolacją.

Harry szedł prawie pustymi korytarzami, ciesząc się, że większość uczniów postanowiła spędzić czas wolny po zajęciach w dormitoriach, bibliotece czy w Wielkiej Sali. Było mu to bardzo na rękę. Nie chciał przyciągać ich zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Wiele razy prosił Neville'a o odblokowanie kominków nauczycieli, ale ten ciągle odmawiał. Gdy Harry pytał dlaczego, przyjaciel tłumaczył, że nadal pamiętał sytuację, kiedy to Ron, Hermiona i sam Harry chcieli zwiać za pomocą tego w gabinecie Umbridge. Potter wielokrotnie powtarzał, że był to wyjątkowy i jednorazowy przypadek, ale nigdy nie udało mu się przekonać Longbottoma. Przyjaciel był za bardzo uparty… Co nie znaczyło, że Harry miał zamiar się poddać.

Potter spojrzał na zegarek i z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że zostało mu jeszcze półtorej godziny. Parę minut później wreszcie dotarł do gabinetu Slughorna i zapukał dwa razy. Nim się spostrzegł, drzwi otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem.

- Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, zapraszam!

- Dzień dobry, profesorze – przywitał się Potter i z uśmiechem uścisnął dłoń Slughorna.

Horacy gestem ręki wskazał Harry'emu wolne miejsce na krześle przy biurku. Sam zaś spoczął na fotelu naprzeciwko, uprzednio odruchowo pukając palcem w klepsydrę. Piasek zaczął przesypywać się naprawdę wolno, więc najwyraźniej profesor cieszył się z wizyty byłego ucznia.

- Tyle razy ci powtarzałem, drogi Harry, zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu. Po prostu Horacy.

Potter chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym pokręcił głową.

- Niestety, nie dam rady. Darzę pana zbyt dużym szacunkiem, profesorze, bym mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

- Och, chłopcze, ty zawsze wiesz, jak sprawić, bym zaczął się rumienić – odparł Slughorn mile połechtany i rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle. – Napijesz się czegoś, Harry? Kawy, herbaty?

- Nie, dziękuję.

- A jeżeli masz ochotę na coś mocniejszego, to mam też piwo kremowe, miód korzenny, brandy i myślę, że znalazłbym nawet gdzieś butelkę Ognistej Whisky – proponował, patrząc na Harry'ego spod krzaczastych brwi.

- Nie, naprawdę dziękuję, profesorze. Przykro mi to mówić, ale trochę się śpieszę. Hermiona już czeka na mnie z kolacją, a muszę jeszcze wpaść na chwilę do profesora Longbottoma – wytłumaczył się. Naprawdę lubił Slughorna, ale dzisiaj nie miał ochoty przebywać w jego męczącym towarzystwie dłużej niż było to konieczne. – Wie pan zresztą, Hermionie bardzo zależy na punktualności.

Horacy najpierw westchnął zrezygnowany, by po chwili przytaknąć.

- Tak, masz rację, Harry. Proszę, pozdrów więc ode mnie pannę Granger, a następnym razem byłoby mi naprawdę miło, gdybyś odwiedził mnie wraz ze swoją drogą narzeczoną. Tak dawno jej nie widziałem! Przyznam, że jestem bardzo ciekawy, jak powodzi się pannie Granger.

Harry'ego lekko zatkało i z zażenowaniem podrapał się po głowie.

- Hermiona nie jest moją narzeczoną, profesorze. My… - zaczął Potter, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak wytłumaczyć profesorowi istotę ich związku – my dopiero zaczęliśmy się ze sobą spotykać. Szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nie myśleliśmy nad…

- Ach, wybacz mi, mój drogi chłopcze, nie miałem pojęcia. Chociaż przyznam, że jestem lekko zdziwiony. Prawdę powiedziawszy, z zainteresowaniem śledziłem losy twoje i panny Granger. W ciągu ostatnich lat gazety pisały o was naprawdę wiele. Do tej pory pamiętam, jak się wszyscy w szkole ucieszyliśmy, gdy napisano, że jesteście razem. Od początku przeczuwałem, że coś wreszcie was połączy. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że pan Wallenby nie będzie stwarzał większych problemów.

- Ma pan na myśli Rona?

- Tak, tak – brnął dalej niewzruszony – przecież on i panna Granger kiedyś również stanowili parę. No, w każdym razie cieszę się, że wszystko ułożyło się po mojej myśli.

Brwi Harry'ego mimowolnie podjechały do góry, ale szeroki uśmiech wpływający na twarz starannie to zamaskował. Kto by pomyślał, że Slughorn to plotkarz z krwi i kości! Będzie musiał opowiedzieć tę historię Hermionie. Już sobie wyobrażał głośny śmiech dziewczyny.

- Ile to już dokładnie jesteście parą, chłopcze?

- Jakoś ze cztery lata…

- A nie uważasz, Harry, że najwyższy czas się ustatkować? Nie marzyłbym o niczym więcej niż o zaproszeniu na wasze wesele.

Harry chrząknął nieznacznie.

- Bez urazy, profesorze, ale…

- Ach, tak, masz rację, mój drogi – przerwał mu Slughorn wpół słowa – trochę się zagalopowałem, wybacz. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że wraz z wiekiem człowiek żyje życiem innych, bo jest o wiele bardziej interesujące niż jego własne.

Przez moment w gabinecie panowała cisza. Harry kątem oka spojrzał na klepsydrę, która zaczęła coraz szybciej przesypywać piasek.

- W każdym razie, panie profesorze, czy mógłbym dostać te obiecane rzeczy? Myślę, że w ciągu tygodnia powinienem już wszystko skopiować i z powrotem je panu przynieść. Może nawet uda mi się wyrobić wcześniej, ale nie obiecuję.

Horacy Slughorn pokiwał głową z przejęciem, wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i machnął nią parokrotnie. Wnet na blacie biurka pojawił się sporych rozmiarów karton, w którym znajdowała się masa różnych przedmiotów. Zdjęcia, dziwne urządzenia, pliki kartek i grube foldery. Harry wpatrywał się w zawartość paki z utęsknieniem, nie mogąc doczekać się piątku.

- Jeżeli nie będzie problemu, to wyślę karton zaklęciem, dobrze, panie profesorze? – zapytał Harry, wyciągając jednocześnie różdżkę. Slughorn machnął ręką, wyrażając tym samym zgodę, dzięki czemu Harry przetransportował paczkę prosto do domu. Miał nadzieję, że w czasie tak krótkiej podróży zawartość nie ulegnie zniszczeniu. – Cóż, bardzo panu dziękuję za pomoc, profesorze. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny.

- Ależ nie ma za co, mój chłopcze, nie ma za co.

- Dziękuję bardzo i do widzenia – pożegnał się, wychodząc. – Wyślę panu sowę o mojej następnej wizycie. Tym razem wpadniemy z Hermioną na kawę!

- Zapraszam was bardzo serdecznie! Mam pannie Granger naprawdę wiele do opowiedzenia. Ostatnio odkryłem nowe właściwości pewnego zioła. Chciałbym przedyskutować z nią ze dwie kwestie. Ciekaw jestem, jak się na nie zaopatruje.

Harry, wychodząc, pomyślał jeszcze, że Hermiona zabije go za postanowienie czegoś bez jej uprzedniej zgody. Kiedy jednak zbliżał się do gabinetu Neville'a, czuł się coraz bardziej rozluźniony i pewny siebie. Pamiętał, jak ogromnie się cieszył i był dumny z przyjaciela, kiedy ten został dyrektorem Hogwartu. Neville po II bitwie postanowił pójść do siódmej klasy i ukończyć szkołę. Tak niespodziewanie dobrze zdał owutemy, że jego babcia, Augusta, z radości i dumy urządziła przyjęcie dla przyjaciół i znajomych. W ciągu kolejnego roku poszedł na kursy aurorskie, ale za bardzo tęsknił za roślinami, by czuć się spełnionym w nowym wcieleniu. Do końca 1999 roku pomagał więc Hannie Abbott w prowadzeniu Trzech Mioteł. Jakoś w styczniu, zaraz po przerwie świątecznej, profesor Sprout postanowiła przejść na emeryturę, więc Neville bez chwili zastanowienia podjął pracę nauczyciela zielarstwa. Dwa lata temu umarła profesor McGonagall i nikt nie chciał przejąć obowiązków dyrektora. Zgłosił się więc Neville, choć zastrzegł, że obejmie to stanowisko tymczasowo i przekaże je komuś z lepszym wykształceniem i umiejętnościami. Do dzisiaj jednak nikt taki się nie pojawił i Harry szczerze wątpił, czy się pojawi, ponieważ Neville naprawdę dobrze sobie radził jako dyrektor.

OOO

- Doskonale wiesz, że nienawidzę, jak się spóźniasz, Harry Potterze – przywitała go Hermiona, kiedy ten spóźniony o prawie godzinę zapukał do drzwi jej mieszkania. – I jakby tego było mało, czuć od ciebie alkohol.

Harry prawie jęknął, wytykając swoją głupotę. Jak mógł zapomnieć rzucić zaklęcia świeżości?

- Wybacz, Hermiono, zagadałem się z Nevillem.

- Domyśliłam się – westchnęła. – Wchodź, zaraz podam kurczaka.

Wyszła do kuchni, skąd zaczęły dobiegać odgłosy trzaskania i szurania. Harry za to skierował się w stronę salonu, gdzie czekał na niego elegancko nakryty stół, na którym stały talerze i miski pełne przeróżnych pyszności. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, jak bardzo był głodny. Zanim jednak rzucił się na jedzenie, grzecznie poczekał na Hermionę i pogłaskał Krzywołapa, który niespodziewanie zaczął się do niego łasić. Gdy kobieta zawitała w pokoju i ustawiła na środku naczynie żaroodporne z udkami kurczaka, Harry zabrał się za otwieranie wina. Zaraz po odwiedzinach w Hogwarcie, szybko skoczył do Doliny, żeby się przebrać i zabrać ze sobą butelkę włoskiego Amarone.

Harry wziął pierwszego kęsa i prawie zachłysnął się od nadmiaru smaków. Już od dawna nie jadł czegoś równie pysznego. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego Ron wymiotował z przejedzenia. Jadł szybko, prawie w ogóle nie przeżuwając. Kiedy zaspokoił już pierwszy głód i nałożył sobie trochę sałatki, popatrzył na Hermionę. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że kobieta przygląda mu się z szerokim uśmiechem i popija wino. Talerz miała czysty.

- A ty nie jesz? – zapytał, przecierając usta chusteczką. – Marie miała rację, ten kurczak jest idealny. Obsypię galeonami tego, kto go wymyślił.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- Czy ty dzisiaj cokolwiek jadłeś?

- Oczywiście. Rano parę tostów i… - zaciął się. Kompletnie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co takiego robił w porze lunchu. Ach, no tak, stoczył z Ronem parę partyjek czarodziejskich szachów, a później siedział w papierach. – Och, no dobrze, zapomniałem. Miałem dzisiaj naprawdę sporo na głowie.

- Mam wrażenie, że czasami zapomniałbyś nawet o tej głowie. - Hermiona złapała za widelec i zaczęła wyjadać z miski wszystkie ogórki. – Ja nie wiem, jak ty możesz sam mieszkać w Dolinie Godryka. Że ten dom jeszcze stoi? Jestem pod wrażeniem.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Hermiono – zironizował Harry i upił łyk wina. - Jesteś dzisiaj wyjątkowo dowcipna. Powiesz mi, skąd ta zmiana? Ostatnio nie mogłem nawet głośniej się zaśmiać, żeby nie narazić się na twoją złość.

Kobieta westchnęła.

- Za co cię strasznie przepraszam. To był nerwowy tydzień. Sara poszła na urlop i miałam dwa razy więcej obowiązków. Już od dawna nie byłam aż tak przemęczona. Dopiero dzisiaj się sytuacja jako-tako unormowała.

Harry wstał z krzesła, by dolać Hermionie wina. Reszta kolacji przebiegła w milczeniu, ponieważ każdy zajęty był własnym myślami. Kiedy wreszcie Harry rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, a Hermiona stwierdziła, że nie zdoła zjeść już ani kęsa więcej, postanowili posprzątać ze stołu. Wystarczyło tylko parę zaklęć, by po kolacji nie zostało śladu. Para usadowiła się więc wygodnie na kanapie, popijając kolejne wino - tym razem wzięte z barku panny Granger. Hermiona oparła się plecami o Harry'ego i wdychając jego zapach, szczęśliwa przymknęła powieki. Chwilę później z letargu wyrwał ją głos Pottera.

- Tylko się nie złość – zaczął jak najbardziej spokojnie potrafił, tym bardziej że Hermiona natychmiast poderwała głowę – ale obiecałem Slughornowi, że odwiedzimy go w przyszłym tygodniu.

Harry wziął parę głębszych oddechów, spodziewając się najgorszego. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło w pełnym skupieniu.

- To nie jest taki zły pomysł. Dawno nie byłam w Hogwarcie, a chciałabym jeszcze zajrzeć do Neville'a i Hanny. No i oczywiście do Hagrida. Stęskniłam się. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie hoduje znowu żadnych groźnych stworzeń…

- Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko? – przerwał jej Harry, unosząc brwi. – Myślałem, że się na mnie obrazisz i przez parę następnych dni w ogóle nie będziesz się do mnie odzywała.

- No cóż, mogłeś poinformować mnie o tym przed faktem, ale bez przesady. Naprawdę uważasz, że daję się aż tak ponieść emocjom? Czasami mogę lekko przesadzić, jak każda kobieta zresztą, ale nie jestem wariatką. Umiem trzeźwo myśleć.

Harry uśmiechnął się uroczo.

– Żałuj, że nie słyszałaś ciekawostek Slughorna. Zawsze wiedziałem, że interesuje się życiem osób ze swojej kolekcji, ale żeby aż tak?

Hermiona dopiła wino, odstawiła je na stolik i ułożyła się na nogach Pottera. Patrzyła teraz prosto na jego twarz, dostrzegając wszystkie jej niedoskonałości. Od razu zauważyła, że Harry rano zaspał, bo golił się w pośpiechu, pomijając niektóre fragmenty szyi i brody. Tyle razy tłumaczyła mu, jak używać specjalnego zaklęcia, ale chłopak zawsze obstawiał przy swoim. Wolał korzystać ze zwykłej, mugolskiej golarki, dlatego nawet podarowała mu jedną na gwiazdkę rok temu.

- Aż tak?

- Najpierw bez wstydu przyznał, że czyta o nas każdy artykuł w gazecie, a później, że nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego do tej pory nie poprosiłem cię o rękę.

- Że co takiego? – zapytała Hermiona, szeroko otwierając oczy. – Co mu odpowiedziałeś?

- Prawdę. Dopiero zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić i na razie nie wybiegamy aż tak bardzo w przyszłość.

- Hm, Harry, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale jesteśmy razem prawie cztery lata.

- Przecież wiem – prychnął pod nosem mężczyzna i nachylił się, by odłożyć pusty kieliszek na stolik tuż obok butelki wina. – Ciągle mam jednak wrażenie, jakbyśmy dopiero co uświadomili sobie, że pomiędzy nami jest coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Pamiętasz ten dzień, Hermiono?

Kobieta mimowolnie przytaknęła.

Oczywiście, że pamiętała. Było to dokładnie trzeciego grudnia 2004 roku. Będąc jeszcze tylko przyjaciółmi, wraz z Ronem postanowili, że pierwsza sobota każdego miesiąca to będzie ich święty dzień. Nie umawiali się wówczas na żadne spotkania, czasami nawet zwalniali się wcześniej z pracy, byleby tylko pobyć we własnym towarzystwie. Minął wtedy ponad rok, od kiedy Ginny zerwała z Harrym, więc chłopak nie żył już wspomnieniami, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić zaraz po rozstaniu. Pogodził się z losem. W grudniu spotkanie miało odbyć się akurat u Hermiony, która ostatnimi czasy bardzo zbliżyła się do Harry'ego. Z początku, jako dobra przyjaciółka, chciała mu pomóc z poradzeniem sobie z odejściem Ginny, ale z czasem zauważyła, że przychodziła do Pottera z coraz mniej wiarygodnych powodów. Harry za to powoli zaczynał dostrzegać w Hermionie kobietę i raz przeżył nawet mały szok, kiedy ta pojawiła się w jednej z jego fantazji. Przez następny tydzień, kiedy patrzył na przyjaciółkę, czuł się ogromnie winny. Wreszcie nastąpił przełom. Hermiona wraz z Harrym, tak jak dzisiaj, siedzieli na kanapie - tylko zamiast wina mieli butelki grzanego miodu korzennego - i rozmawiali, zabijając czas do przyjścia Rona. Weasley postanowił jednak spóźnić się na święte spotkanie, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę z napięcia powstałego pomiędzy dwójką jego przyjaciół. Z początku myślał, że Harry i Hermiona o coś się poprztykali, dlatego unikali się w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, lecz Marie skutecznie wybiła mu ten pomysł z głowy i zastąpiła innym, wręcz niemożliwym. Jak się okazało następnego dnia, miała całkowitą rację.

- Hermiono? Śpisz?

Panna Granger ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że po raz kolejny tego wieczoru dopadło ją niesamowite otępienie. Pomrugała parokrotnie i przeciągnęła się lekko, chcąc pozbyć się resztek senności.

- Nie, po prostu się zamyśliłam.

- Aha – skwitował Harry – a mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, o czym tak długo myślałaś?

Zanim jednak kobieta zdążyła odpowiedzieć, poczuła pod sobą ruch. Harry postanowił zmienić pozycję i położył się na wznak wzdłuż kanapy, przyciągając do siebie Hermionę. Dziewczyna ułożyła głowę na klatce piersiowej chłopaka, czując jak każdy do tej pory spięty mięsień zaczyna się rozluźniać. Na szczęście sofa była na tyle szeroka, że oboje mogli leżeć wygodnie i mieć jeszcze trochę wolnego miejsca.

- Przypomniałam sobie nasz pierwszy pocałunek i twoją śmieszną reakcję zaraz po – zachichotała pod nosem i wziąwszy głęboki wdech, zaczęła naśladować niski głos Harry'ego: - „Hermiono, czy my właśnie… eee… się całowaliśmy?" Ależ nie, Harry, w taki sposób ludzie wymieniają się myślami o przeróżnych wstydliwych anegdotkach. – Powróciła do własnego tonu.

- Żartuj sobie dalej, proszę bardzo. Moja reakcja to i tak nic w porównaniu z tym, co się stało potem.

- Hę? Jakie potem? Nie pamiętam, żeby było jakieś śmieszne potem.

- Przecież po tym, jak zaczęłaś się ze mnie perfidnie śmiać, znowu cię pocałowałem – przypomniał Harry. – Wtedy ty zaczęłaś się wyrywać: „nie możemy, Harry, tak nie powinno być, nie możemy", ale jakoś nie mogłaś się ode mnie tak do końca odkleić.

Hermiona szturchnęła lekko Pottera, ale mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Ale i tak nic nie przebije wejścia Rona, kiedy dowiedział się, dlaczego Marie chciała go specjalnie przetrzymać dłużej w domu.

- Słowo daję, wy naprawdę niesamowicie się dobraliście – dodała Hermiona. - „Czy wy się… całujecie?"

W salonie rozległ się głośny śmiech, który obudził i na tyle zaciekawił Krzywołapa, że postanowił zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Mrucząc, wskoczył prosto na Hermionę, domagając się pieszczot. Kobieta wyplątała się z objęć Harry'ego i z uśmiechem zaczęła drapać kota za uszami.

- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja jestem padnięta. Chodźmy spać.

Wyciągnęła dłoń ku mężczyźnie, którą ten bez zastanowienia chwycił, a po chwili oboje skierowali się w stronę sypialni Hermiony.

- Krzywołap, zostań.

Zatrzasnęła kotu drzwi tuż przed nosem.

OOO

Hermiona po raz ostatni pocałowała Harry'ego, nim wyplątała się z pościeli, zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok i z zamiarem wstawienia wody na kawę wyszła z pokoju. Potter westchnął głośno i przymknął oczy. Zegarek wskazywał dopiero siódmą rano, więc Harry miał jeszcze jakąś godzinę snu. Kiedy już powoli przysypiał, nagle poczuł na sobie jakiś ciężar i pazury lekko wbijające się w brzuch. Z zaskoczenia aż usiadł. Zobaczywszy szczęśliwego Krzywołapa, prawie poczerwieniał ze złości. Mężczyzna wyjrzał przez drzwi, czy aby nie było w pobliżu Hermiony, po czym bezceremonialnie zepchnął kota na podłogę. Zwierzak w odpowiedzi zamachał parę razy ogonem i obrażony wyszedł z sypialni. Harry chwilę zastanawiał się nad powtórną próbą zaśnięcia, ale spasował. Niezgrabnie wstał z łóżka, założył bokserki i ziewając, ruszył do kuchni, skąd dobiegało ciche nucenie.

Zanim usiadł na krześle, dokładnie zlustrował wzrokiem zgrabną sylwetkę Hermiony.

- O, Harry – zaczęła zdziwiona kobieta – myślałam, że chciałeś jeszcze chwilę pospać. Kawy?

Mężczyzna machinalnie pokiwał głową.

- Chciałem, ale twój kot mi nie pozwolił.

Hermiona nalała chłopakowi do kubka parującej kawy. Sam jej aromat wyostrzył zmysły Harry'ego na tyle, by poczuł ledwo dostrzegalny zapach jajecznicy. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu, więc popatrzył z nadzieją na Hermionę.

Bez słowa postawiła koło Pottera talerz, na który nałożyła całą zawartość patelni, i podała mu widelec. Sama stanęła przy blacie z założonymi rękoma.

- A ty?

- Dobrze wiesz, Harry, że rano mój organizm domaga się tylko kofeiny. Zrobiłam śniadanie dla ciebie, bo pomyślałam, że jak wstaniesz, to sobie odgrzejesz.

Hermiona schyliła się i wyciągnęła z szafki puszkę. Otworzyła ją, odrywając wieko, i postawiła przy lodówce. Nie musiała nawet wołać Krzywołapa, bo ten już stał na warcie, a parę sekund później ze smakiem zajadał się wołowiną w galarecie.

- Dobry kotek. – Uśmiechnęła się. – To wy jedzcie teraz grzecznie, a ja się szybko wykąpię i ubiorę. Niektórzy nie mają tak dobrze jak ty, Harry, i zaczynają pracę o ósmej.

- Najpierw usiądź – zaczął Harry i nim Hermiona przetrawiła jego słowa, poczuła, jak chłopak ciągnie ją za rękę. Straciła równowagę i wylądowała prosto na kolanach Pottera. – Nie wypuszczę cię z domu, dopóki czegoś nie zjesz.

Wręczył kobiecie własny widelec i czekał.

- Ja mam czas.

- Naprawdę nie jestem głodna, Harry. Muszę…

- Hermiono! Jesteś tu?

W mieszkaniu rozległ się głos Rona, który całkiem przypadkowo uratował kobietę przed nadopiekuńczym chłopakiem. Zanim Granger skierowała się do salonu, obiecała sobie, że jakoś będzie musiała się odwdzięczyć Ronowi. Może w końcu napomknie Harry'emu lub jakiemuś przełożonemu z KAZ, by częściej wypuszczali go w teren, a mniej zatrzymywali w biurze? W końcu prawie od miesiąca Ron nie prosił ją o nic innego.

- Hermiono, jest tu Harry? W Dolinie Godryka go nie było, więc pomyślałem od razu o tobie – nawoływał dalej Weasley. – Harry, na gacie Merlina, szukam cię i szukam!

- Jestem, Ron, co się stało?

Harry przyspieszył, by parę sekund później wpatrywać się w głowę Rona wystającą z płomieni. Przykucnął, chcąc zniżyć się do wysokości przyjaciela, a na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka. Hermiona stanęła tuż za Potterem, ale nie zamierzała się odezwać. Skoro Ron kontaktował się z Harrym z samego rana i to jeszcze przez kominek, sprawa musiała być rzeczywiście poważna.

- Potrzebujemy pomocy. Justin i Leanne dłużej sobie nie poradzą.

- Co?

- Szybko, Harry, ubieraj się, naprawdę nie mamy czasu – poprosił Ron. Harry bez zbędnych pytań pobiegł do sypialni, skąd wrócił parę minut później, zapinając rozporek spodni. – Pamiętasz braci Benoit, których szukam od tygodnia? No, tych, co bawili się czarną magią w mugolskim miasteczku i przez przypadek zabili czterech mugoli, a później zwiali?

Harry pokiwał głową, zakładając buty. Przez moment zastanawiał się, dlaczego Ron wezwał akurat jego, a nie kogoś bardziej wdrążonego w sprawę. Kogoś z Komisji Aurorów Zwiadowczych. Nie śmiał jednak odmówić kumplowi pomocy.

- Jakieś pół godziny temu dostałem od nich wiadomość, że oczekują mnie w lesie w Brown's Wood. Kiedy się tam teleportowałem, zaatakowali mnie, ale na szczęście nie poszedłem sam, więc…

- Gdzie jesteś? – przerwał mu niegrzecznie Harry, w jednej ręce trzymając różdżkę, a w drugiej garść proszku Fiuu.

- W biurze, ale…

- Do zobaczenia, Hermiono, pogadamy potem – powiedział, wszedł do kominka i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Podróż trwała nie dłużej niż pół minuty, więc chwilę później otrzepywał się z popiołu w gabinecie. Kiedy zauważył Rona, kiwnął mu głową, po czym bez zbędnych słów zaczął rzucać zaklęcia. Tylko on, jako jeden z nielicznych, mógł odblokowywać miejsca potrzebne do teleportacji.

- Brown's Wood. Podążaj za mną.

Potter i Weasley wylądowali w środku ciemnego i gęsto porośniętego drzewami lasu. Trzymając różdżki w pogotowiu, ruszyli przed siebie. W samą porę Harry dostrzegł lecący w ich stronę urok, który skutecznie zablokował. Nie widział napastnika, ale posłał w tamtym kierunku serię zaklęć rozbrajających.

- Ron? Ty tylko my, nie strzelajcie!

Usłyszeli głos Leanne, która po chwili wyskoczyła z krzaków i podbiegła do nich razem z Finch-Fletchleyem.

- Hej, Harry – przywitała się z Potterem. Aurorzy ustawili się do siebie tyłem, dzięki czemu byli bezpieczniejsi, mogąc się wzajemnie chronić. – Co tak długo, Ron? Mało brakowało, a głupi troll zmiażdżyłby Justina jednym krokiem.

- Troll? Skąd się tutaj, do licha, wziął troll? Myślałem, że łapiemy teraz braci Benoit?

Justin rzucił Harry'emu zdziwione spojrzenie, które po chwili przeniósł na Rona.

- Też tak na początku myśleliśmy, Harry, dopóki nie zostaliśmy zaatakowani od tyłu. I są dwa trolle, nie jeden. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, skąd Benoit je wytrzasnęli.

Justin raptownie zamilkł, bo tuż przed jego nosem przeleciało żółte światło. Przełknął głośno ślinę, nie wierząc we własne szczęście. Harry również odetchnął. Nie chciał, aby komuś stała się krzywda, tym bardziej że jako szef w pełni odpowiadał za ich bezpieczeństwo. W skupieniu jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła, starając się wyłapać choćby jakiś najmniejszy ruch. W końcu opuścił ramiona, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak nigdy nie złapią tych cholernych braci. Miał też nadzieję, że tamci nie wpadli do tej pory na pomysł, by się deportować.

- Dzięki wielkie, Ron. Też uważam, że dwa trolle to malutki kłopot, o którym nawet nie trzeba wspominać – zironizował Harry. – Dobra, weźmy się do roboty. Justin, ty i Ron, pójdziecie na północ, a Leanne i ja na południe. Jeżeli traficie na coś interesującego albo was otoczą, albo stanie się cokolwiek innego, wystrzelcie czerwone iskry. Spotkamy się w tym miejscu równo za pół godziny. Trzymajcie się razem i miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte. Chodźmy, Leanne, nie traćmy czasu – zwrócił się do dziewczyny, kiedy już wydał podstawowe polecenia, a Ron i Justin zaczęli coraz bardziej znikać w gęstwinie drzew.

Harry i Leanne przedzierali się przez gąszcze żwawym krokiem, nasłuchując. Potter miał dziwne wrażenie, że zbliżali się do pułapki, ale nie chciał wspominać o tym dziewczynie. Czasami lepsza była całkiem spontaniczna reakcja niż ta wielokrotnie ćwiczona i oczekiwana. Szczególnie w niebezpiecznych przypadkach, ponieważ wtedy wpierw działał instynkt samozachowawczy, a dopiero później rozum i często dzięki temu człowiek wychodził z takich sytuacji bez szwanku.

Po prawej stronie rozległ się odgłos łamanej gałązki. Harry zareagował błyskawicznie: odkręcił się w tamtym kierunku i rzucił Drętwotę. Po chwili pełnej skupienia usłyszał jak coś pada na ściółkę.

- Wyczaruj nad nami osłonę i trzymaj się blisko mnie – polecił Leanne, nim ruszyli zobaczyć, w co takiego trafił Harry. Kiedy doszli na miejsce, dziewczyna parsknęła cicho.

- Zając? Serio, Harry, trafiłeś w zająca?

Zanim Potter zdążył odpowiedzieć, kątem oka dostrzegł ruch za plecami.

- Padnij! – krzyknął do Leanne w ostatnim momencie. – Reducto! Petrificus Totallus!

Tym razem na ziemię runął oszołomiony człowiek w czarnym prochowcu. Harry zbadał dokładnie otoczenie, by dopiero wtedy podejść i pochylić się nad czarodziejem. Zabrał mu różdżkę, związał liną i wylewitował. Wraz z każdym krokiem, bezwładne ciało bezszelestnie sunęło za nimi w powietrzu. To posunięcie gwarantowało, że przestępcy nie uda się odczarować i uciec, podczas gdy Harry i Leanne będą posuwać się dalej bądź walczyć. Aurorzy już od dawna praktykowali tę sztuczkę, bo dodatkowo dzięki niej mieli złoczyńcę zawsze na oku. Harry nie był pewny, kto to wymyślił – chociaż stawiał na Moody'ego – ale poznał ją już na pierwszym roku kursu przygotowującego do pracy aurora.

- Jak stoimy z czasem?

Dziewczyna kątem oka zerknęła na zegarek na ręce.

- Mamy jeszcze niecałe piętnaście minut – powiedziała, unosząc wyżej różdżkę.

Ruszyli dalej przed siebie. Harry musiał przyznać, że dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę interesujący. Ze smutkiem zauważył, że od kiedy został szefem Biura Aurorów, więcej czasu spędzał przy biurku niż w terenie. Strasznie brakowało mu adrenaliny i dreszczyku emocji towarzyszących rzucaniu oszałamiaczy i zaklęć rozbrajających, a przecież to właśnie było jego wielkim marzeniem od czasu ukończenia Hogwartu. A raczej samoistnego skończenia, ponieważ po wojnie z Voldemortem nie wrócił do szkoły na ostatni rok jak Hermiona. Wraz z Ronem postanowili od razu pójść na Kursy Aurorskie, co było możliwe dzięki ich dość kluczowemu udziałowi w bitwie. No i jeszcze znajomościom, które przy tym zawarli. Harry miał więc nadzieję, że przyszłość przyszykuje dla niego coś intrygującego, coś jak…

Głośny ryk trolla?

Z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że drzewa przed nim zaczęły się niebezpiecznie chwiać. Kiwnął głową Leanne, by się przygotowała, a sam wyczarował wokół nich bariery ochronne. Ziemia zaczęła coraz bardziej drżeć, kiedy wreszcie z mroku wyłonił się osiągający prawie dwanaście stóp wysokości olbrzym. Miał on bladozieloną skórę, która gdzieniegdzie porośnięta była brązowymi włosami. Troll wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, po czym ruszył prosto na Harry'ego i Leanne. Tylko wyćwiczony refleks aurora pozwolił im odskoczyć i nie dać się zmiażdżyć. Dziewczyna zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalne, starając się ogłuszyć stwora. Potter poszedł za jej śladem, ale kolorowe iskierki zdały się wyłącznie bardziej rozjuszyć stworzenie, bo zamachnął się ręką, prawie trafiając w Harry'ego.

Mężczyzna mimowolnie przypomniał sobie walkę z trollem na pierwszym roku. Od tamtego czasu jakoś szczęśliwie udawało mu się unikać tych głupich stworów, ale teraz w oka mgnieniu musiał przypomnieć sobie ich czułe punkty.

- Celuj w łeb! – krzyknął Potter do Leanne i znów odskoczył w bok, unikając tym samym zbyt drastycznej śmierci. – Staraj się go zamroczyć!

Kobieta wykonała specyficzny ruch różdżką, troll zatoczył się do tyłu.

- Zrób to jeszcze raz, a ja go powalę!

Leanne znów rzuciła zaklęcie, które razem z oszałamiaczem Harry'ego dało piorunujący efekt. I to dosłownie, ponieważ huk spowodowany upadkiem trolla na ziemię był doprawy ogromny. W powietrze wzbiły się liście i kurz, przysłaniając na moment widok, a Leanne, będąc alergiczką, kichnęła parokrotnie.

- Harry?

- Jestem. – Obok niej pojawił się lekko zdyszany, ale i uśmiechnięty Potter. Aurorka rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. – Co? To nie na ciebie uwziął się ten głupi troll i nie musiałaś co chwila uciekać przed każdym jego ciosem – wytłumaczył się. – Nic ci nie jest?

- Wszystko w porządku. A tobie?

Harry pokręcił głową i zamilkł na moment. Na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka.

- Będziemy musieli się teraz rozdzielić. Ty teleportujesz się do mojego gabinetu i sprowadzisz kogoś z Departamentu Kontroli, a najlepiej z samej Komisji Likwidacji. Aha, i weźmiesz ze sobą jego. – Kiwnął głową w stronę sparaliżowanego, lewitującego czarodzieja. – A ja pójdę po Rona i Justina i spotkamy się w biurze.

Leanne zasalutowała śmiesznie i prawie natychmiast zniknęła.

- Incarcerus. – Harry wskazał różdżką na nieprzytomnego trolla. – Obyś się nie obudził, bo na długo cię to nie powstrzyma.

Potter wziął parę głębszych oddechów i znów ruszył. Tym razem jednak w przeciwną stronę. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć przyjaciół, złapać zabójcę i nareszcie w spokoju napić się kawy, ponieważ będąc u Hermiony, nie zdążył nawet wziąć małego łyczka. Szedł energicznie, jednocześnie z uwagą wsłuchując się w każdy odgłos lasu. „Stała czujność", przypomniało się mu powiedzonko Szalonookiego. Harry wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałaby jego praca, gdyby Alastor Moody nadal żył. I miał wrażenie, że jego życie zawodowe nie zostałoby wówczas zasłane różami. To zapewne byłaby mordęga, po której wracałby do domu padnięty i całkowicie pozbawiony energii, ale przy tym szczęśliwy z kolejnego niezmarnowanego dnia pełnego wysiłku fizycznego i psychicznego.

Wzrok Harry'ego przykuł wyłaniający się z mroku drzew i pędzący ku niebu snop czerwonych iskier. Bez zastanowienia puścił się biegiem, wyczarowując na wszelki wypadek nad sobą ochronną tarczę. Starał się trzymać różdżkę wysoko uniesioną, co nie ułatwiało przedzierania się przez krzaki i odgarniania gałęzi. Po paru minutach wreszcie dobiegł do Justina, który zaciekle walczył z jednym z braci Benoit. Rona nigdzie nie było. Harry rzucił Expelliarmusa, jednocześnie przyłączając się do aurora. Kiedy jednak Benoit zobaczył, że powoli traci szansę na wygranie, bez uprzedzenia się deportował. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Harry zauważył, zanim czarodziej zniknął, był jego ironiczny uśmiech.

- Uch, Harry, wreszcie – wysapał Justin, wykrzywiając twarz z bólu. – Ten facet był naprawdę niezły, znał się na rzeczy. Parę razy udało mu się we mnie trafić, ale na szczęście skutki jego Diffindo nie są aż tak tragiczne, jak myślałem – mówił, głośno łapiąc powietrze. Odsłonił rękaw szaty, przy czym zmarszczył czoło, ponieważ przez jego prawie całą rękę ciągnęło się okropne i głębokie rozdarcie. Justin szybko zatamował krwotok, a Harry prawie odetchnął, wiedząc, że nic poważniejszego mu się nie stało.

- Na pewno wszystko okej?

- Ta, spoko, wyliżę się. To tylko mała ranka.

Może i mała ranka, ale boli jak diabli, Harry widział po minie Finch-Fletchleya.

- Dlaczego w ogóle byłeś tu sam? Gdzie Ron?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Justin wzruszył ramionami i syknął. – Rozdzieliliśmy się, Harry. Wiem, nie powinniśmy tego robić, ale stwierdziliśmy, że tak szybciej uda nam się przeszukać teren. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Harry, miałem zacząć go szukać, kiedy zaatakował mnie ten przeklęty Benoit. Gdy zniknęliście nam z oczu, Ron poszedł w prawo, a ja w lewo. A przy okazji, gdzie podziałeś Leanne? Schwytaliście…

- Tak. Leanne teleportowała się z Benoit i powinna już wrócić po trolla. A teraz chodź, musimy poszukać Rona. Nie odejdę stąd, dopóki mój kumpel nie będzie stał koło mnie.

- Harry, szczerze, to nie sądzę, żeby Ron miał jakieś problemy. Znasz go. Prędzej ktoś będzie miał problemy przez niego. Myślę, że już dawno się deportował do biura. My chyba też powinniśmy.

- Nie zostawiam za sobą ludzi – prychnął Potter i zmierzył dawnego Puchona wzrokiem.

- Nie o to mi chodziło.

- Powiedziałeś już swoje, Justin – westchnął zrezygnowany Harry – więc chodźmy wreszcie.

Auror pokiwał smętnie głową i ruszył za Potterem. Poczuł się strasznie głupio. Oczywiście, że nie chodziło mu o zostawienie Weasleya samego w jakimś pieprzonym lesie w Brown's Wood, po prostu uważał, że Ron jest już dawno w Ministerstwie. Sam by tak zrobił, gdyby wykonał powierzone zadanie. Gdyby to był Justin, Harry na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale skoro Ron, najlepszy przyjaciel Pottera, się nie zameldował, wiadome było, że Harry będzie się martwił. Justin mógł to przewidzieć i zamilknąć przynajmniej raz w życiu, a tak pewnie przez następny tydzień, albo i dłużej, nie dostanie ani jednego ciekawego zadania. Jeżeli Potter wsadzi go za biurko, Justin na pewno weźmie sobie wolne albo chorobowe.

Harry, całkowicie nieświadomy, że jest głównym powodem zamyślenia Fincha-Fletchleya, stanowczym krokiem brnął przez zarośla. Parę razy buty chlupnęły o coś głośno, ale chłopak wolał nie wiedzieć, co to dokładnie było. Potter był już lekko zmęczony ciągłym chodzeniem i tymi krótkimi, acz uciążliwymi walkami. Widząc promienie słońca, starające się przeniknąć pomiędzy ciemnymi koronami drzew, czuł, że przybywa w tym lesie zdecydowanie dłużej niżby sobie tego życzył. Nie wiedział, która dokładnie godzina wybiła, ponieważ zegarek mieli, jak na złość, Ron i Leanne. Sam zostawił swój u Hermiony, a Justin takowego nie posiadał. Pamiętał sytuację, kiedy auror niechcący zniszczył swój ulubiony na jednej z misji i od tego czasu ciągle szukał podobnego, równie objechanego. Nie chciał przecież zadowalać się pierwszym lepszym chłamem. Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą na samo wspomnienie. Z Justina był naprawdę dobry kumpel, ale czasami jego zachowanie strasznie denerwowało Pottera.

Ptaki raptownie poderwały się do lotu, co od razu zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego i Justina. Wymienili spojrzenia, jednocześnie skręcając w prawo i zwiększając tempo. Kiedy jednak paręset stóp przed nimi zabłysły światła, zaczęli biec. Dotarłszy na miejsce, Justin odruchowo odepchnął Harry'ego na bok, przez co ten prawie upadł na ziemię. Przytrzymał się pnia drzewa, będąc w lekkim szoku. Mało brakowało, a nieźle oberwałby klątwą.

- Dzięki.

Finch-Fletchley kiwnął głową. Koło aurora śmignęło kolejne zaklęcie, które ten sprawnie zablokował, jednocześnie wdając się w walkę. Harry już miał zamiar pomóc, kiedy usłyszał nieopodal głośny jęk.

- Ron! – krzyknął i kątem oka widząc, że Justin zyskuje przewagę, podbiegł do przyjaciela. Weasley leżał na ziemi, cały brudny w błocie i krwi, ledwo dysząc. Harry klęknął tuż obok niego i wyczarował wokół nich osłony. – Ron!

- Dostałem, Ha-Harry – zająknął się. – A to ci pech…

Potter widział rozcięty brzuch przyjaciela, skąd wyciekała krew. Ron coraz bardziej słabł, oddech stawał się cichszy, a ciało bardziej zwiotczałe. Bezsprzecznie ulatywało z niego życie. Harry znał parę zaklęć uleczających, sklejających i odkażających, ale jego wiedza w tym momencie była bezużyteczna, bo nie miał pojęcia, co się stało. Musiał jak najszybciej zabrać Rona do Munga.

- Ten… ten Benoit znalazł się na-nagle przede mną… i… jakaś klątwa…

- Cii – uciszył przyjaciela Harry i widząc, że przymyka oczy, klepnął go lekko w twarz. – Tylko mi teraz nie zasypiaj, Ron. Myśl o Marie i o tym, co ci zrobi, jak nie wrócisz cały do domu. Nie zasypiaj, słyszysz?! - Harry przez moment nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Nie mógł dłużej zwlekać, musiał teleportować Rona do Munga, ale nie mógł też zostawić tutaj Justina samego. Podejmując szybko decyzję, wstał z klęczków. - Jak mi tu zaśniesz, to cię zabiję. Słyszysz, Ron?

Potter natychmiast znalazł się tuż przy Justinie i dosłownie minutę potem wręcz rozłożyli Benoit na łopatki. Czarodziej leżał spetryfikowany i nie całkiem w kawałku, ponieważ gdzieś parę cali dalej znajdowała się jego odcięta dłoń, która w nadal zaciśniętych palcach dzierżyła różdżkę. Potter trochę przesadził z zaklęciem tnącym…

- Bierz go do biura i zawołaj Dariusa!

Harry wydał ostatnie polecenie. Pomyślał, że jego sumienny i zawsze cierpliwy zastępca w tym momencie idealnie się przyda.

Trzymając Rona mocno w objęciach, teleportował się prosto do świętego Munga.

Potter nie musiał długo czekać na pomoc, ponieważ parę sekund później uzdrowiciele lewitowali Rona na oddział. Dopiero kiedy przyjaciel zniknął mu z oczu, Harry poczuł ogromne zmęczenie. Najbardziej przytłaczający był ból i poczucie winy, że nie potrafił dopilnować kumpla. Szef Aurorów usiadł w poczekalni na pierwszym lepszym krześle i schowawszy głowę w dłoniach, czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Wiedział, że powinien teraz podnieść tyłek i skontaktować się z Mariettą, Hermioną, kimkolwiek, do cholery, ale nie potrafił. Harry mógł tylko siedzieć, będąc świadomym, że parę pięter wyżej toczy się kolejna walka. Tym razem najważniejsza ze wszystkich, bo o życie najlepszego przyjaciela.

Z letargu wyrwało go szturchanie w ramię, więc poniósł ociężałą głowę. Wpatrywał się prosto w smutny półuśmiech Marietty. Na policzkach kobiety błyszczały smugi po łzach, ale chwilowo nie płakała. Pani Weasley usiadła obok, nic nie mówiąc, więc Harry objął ją lekko ramieniem. Już od dawna aż tak bardzo się nie martwił, więc żeby odwieść myśli, zaczął rozglądać się wokół. Ostatnim razem był tutaj dobre parę lat temu, ale w zasadzie nic takiego się nie zmieniło. Poczekalnia nadal pękała w szwach, ludzie co chwila pojawiali się lub znikali, podobnie jak recepcjonistki, tyle że one znikały pomiędzy tłumem i pojawiały się parę kroków dalej. Harry zachodził w głowę, jakim cudem udawało im się tak sprawnie lawirować. Kolejnym bardzo intrygującym aspektem byli sami pacjenci. Harry, nadal starając się odwrócić uwagę od niepokojących myśli o stanie Rona, podzielił chorych na trzy grupy. Do pierwszej należeli ludzie wyglądający dziwacznie. Czasami mieli dodatkową kończynę, wydłużony nos, coś wystawało im z głowy albo byli strasznie opuchnięci. Niemniej, zachowywali się normalnie, siedząc grzecznie i czekając na swoją kolej. Drugą grupą byli pacjenci, którym pozornie nic się nie stało. Jedyne, co ich przywiodło do Munga, to nienaturalne zachowanie. Psychiczni, pomyślał Harry, przyglądając się, jak jakiś starszy czarodziej najpierw coś do siebie gada, klepie się po ramieniu, śmieje, a później nagle poważnieje i strzela sobie ręką w twarz. I tak w kółko. Gdy Harry zauważył go po raz pierwszy, prawie podskoczył zaszokowany. Do trzeciej grupy zostali przydzieleni i dziwnie wyglądający, i zachowujący się, ale tych przypadków było tak dużo, że Harry nie potrafił skupić wzroku na szczególnej osobie, bo od razu interesował go ktoś obok.

Potter zauważył, że na horyzoncie pojawił się jeden z uzdrowicieli zajmujących się Ronem. Już chciał powiedzieć Marie, żeby na niego zaczekała, ale kobieta raptownie wstała. Podeszli więc bliżej i Harry uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi. Przed nimi stał Zachariasz Smith, którego wcześniej kompletnie nie poznał. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że teleportując się z Ronem do Munga, widział go zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Zachariasz zmienił się nie do poznania. Harry nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy zmiana ta mu służyła. Potter nie spodziewał się, że jego dawny znajomy, bo kolegą nazwać go nie mógł, mimo iż byli razem w Gwardii Dumbledore'a, zostanie uzdrowicielem, ale starał się nie ukazywać swojego zaskoczenia.

- Marietta, Harry – kiwnął głową Smith. – Udało nam się zdjąć klątwę. Stan Rona aktualnie jest stabilny, ale na wszelki wypadek wprowadziliśmy go w farmakologiczną śpiączkę. Chcemy jeszcze dokładnie zbadać, czy aby klątwa nie wywołała skutków ubocznych, dopiero wtedy go wybudzimy.

- Dziękuję, Zach – uśmiechnęła się pani Weasley. – Czy mogę go zobaczyć?

- Leży na czwartym piętrze, trzecie drzwi na lewo.

Marietta podziękowała cicho i prawie w biegu zaczęła przemierzać korytarze. Chwilę później całkiem zniknęła mężczyznom z oczu. Harry kiwnął Zachariaszowi i ruszył za żoną przyjaciela. Droga wcale nie była aż tak długa, jak sobie wyobrażał, i parę minut później wszedł do małej, obskurnej sali. Ron leżał nieprzytomny na łóżku tuż przy oknie, a obok niego na taborecie siedziała Marie. Trzymała męża mocno za dłoń. Harry doskonale widział, że starała się nie rozpłakać. Wyszedł więc, dając jej trochę prywatności. Sam strasznie niepokoił się o kumpla, ale skoro jego stan był stabilny, postanowił nie popadać w większą paranoję.

Usiadł na krześle przy drzwiach, rozkoszując się ciszą panującą na korytarzu. Od czasu do czasu ktoś nim przechodził, ale i tak czuł się tu bez porównania lepiej niż w poczekalni na parterze. Potter zastanawiał się, czy aby nie dać znać Hermionie i reszcie Weasleyów o sytuacji Rona, ale pomyślał, że Marietcie przyda się jeszcze parę minut z mężem. Gdyby sam znalazł się na miejscu kobiety, nie marzyłby o niczym więcej niż o chwili sam na sam z…

…Ginny?

Harry z zaskoczeniem przyglądał się poddenerwowanej Weasleyównie wbiegającej na oddział. Rudowłosa zatrzymała się nagle, widząc dawnego narzeczonego. Bezmyślnie poprawiła bluzkę i tym razem wolniejszym krokiem podeszła do Pottera.


	3. Rozdział II

**Beta: Carmen**

**A/N:** Cześć ponownie! Bez zbędnych wstępów, zapraszam na rozdział drugi. :) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Pozdrawiam!

Ewe25

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ 2<strong>

- Dzień dobry, Harry. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ale w jej brązowych oczach Harry dostrzegł ogromny smutek. - Co z Ronem? Jak się czuje?

Usiadła obok Pottera.

- Uzdrowiciele wprowadzili Rona w śpiączkę. Chcą go tylko dokładnie zbadać, nie martw się – uspokoił dziewczynę, widząc jej szeroko otwarte oczy. – Jeżeli nic nie wykryją, a z pewnością tak będzie, wybudzą go, wleją w niego najohydniejsze eliksiry, jakie tylko istnieją, i Ron będzie jak nowy.

- Od zawsze wiedziałeś, jak mnie uspokoić, Harry. I rozśmieszyć. Brakowało mi ciebie - westchnęła z półuśmiechem.

Nie zareagował na ukrytą zaczepkę, ale zaczął uważniej przypatrywać się Ginny. Starał się wyglądać obojętnie, oceniając w tym samym czasie stan własnych uczuć. Po parosekundowym zamyśleniu uznał, że wreszcie był wolny. Harry nie poczuł nic poza radością spotkania przyjaciółki. Żadnego uczucia, które choć trochę mogłoby namieszać. Stwierdził finalne odkochanie i nareszcie mógł zamknąć kolejny rozdział życia.

- Niepotrzebny i krępujący rozdział – szepnął pod nosem.

- Mówiłeś coś?

-Nie, nic - zaprzeczył. – Zupełnie nic.

Harry siedział spokojnie na krześle i z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się przechodzącym po korytarzach uzdrowicielom. Zastanawiał się, czy nie wejść do Rona albo czy nie zaprowadzić tam Ginny, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Jeżeli Marietta będzie miała takie życzenia, sama tu przyjdzie i zaprosi ich do środka. A właściwie tylko jego, bo nie wiedziała jeszcze nic o obecności Ginny.

- Marie jest u Rona, dlatego tak tu siedzisz, prawda?

- Tak. Nie chciałem im przeszkadzać – wyjaśnił i przejechał ręką po włosach.

- To do ciebie podobne. Dobro innych zawsze jest u Harry'ego Pottera na pierwszym miejscu. Tak było i zapewne będzie.

- Cóż – odetchnął - taki już jestem i na razie nie planuję się zmieniać.

- Szkoda, że nie dostrzegłam tego wcześniej. No wiesz, zanim my…

- Po co wracać do przeszłości, Gin? - Harry wykrzywił usta i ułożył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny.

- Masz rację – uśmiechnęła się na tyle, ile pozwolił jej powód ich spotkania. – Trzeba się skupić na tu i teraz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie pojmując aluzji.

- Czy ja wiem? Chyba jednak przyszłość powinna być priorytetem. Może nie ta odległa, jak ostatnio sugerował Slughorn, ale przynajmniej ta bliska. Myślę, że Hermiona też tak uważa.

- Na pewno, Hermiona zawsze wybiegała myślami naprzód. A tak a propos, co u niej słychać? Już dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy, a tęsknię za jej subtelnym humorem. Jak się wam układa? Tak samo jak parę lat temu?

- Dobrze – zapewnił Harry, raptownie orientując się, do czego dąży Ginny. Nie spodobało mu się to, więc postanowił jak najszybciej uciąć temat. – Właściwie to bardzo dobrze, ale nie rozmawiajmy o Hermionie i o mnie. Powiedz, co u ciebie? Jak sobie radzisz w Harpiach? Pewnie jest o tysiąckroć lepiej niż na początku twojej wielkiej kariery, mam rację? Śledziłem twoje poczynania. Trudno było je zresztą przegapić, skoro rozpisywali się o tobie na ponad dwóch stronach Proroka. Gdybyś widziała rozmarzoną minę Rona – Harry zaśmiał się ze wspomnienia. - Ciągle powtarzał, jak bardzo jest dumny ze swojej małej siostrzyczki.

- Czyli już nie ma mi za złe, że nie gram w Armatach? Nareszcie… Pamiętam jak jeszcze na weselu ciągle mi wypominał, że go zdradziłam. Ech, czasami bycie siostrą Rona jest strasznie trudne.

Harry pokiwał głową. Sam wielokrotnie naraził się na wybuchowość przyjaciela, która w większości przypadków była kompletnie nieuzasadniona.

- Hm, ale co u mnie? – zastanowiła się na głos Weasley. – Tak naprawdę poza drużyną nie mam życia. Rzadko gdzieś wychodzę, więc nie mam też wielu znajomych, z którymi mogłabym spędzać czas po rozgrywkach. Codziennie trenuję i prawie co chwila jestem w drodze na jakiś kolejny mecz. Mogłoby się wydawać, że nasza drużyna jest niesamowicie zgrana, ale to nieprawda. W przerwach prawie wcale się do siebie z dziewczynami nie odzywamy. One mają swoje życia, ja mam swoje i jakoś żadna nie chce się wtrącać. Może to i lepiej, ale czasami miło byłoby zamienić z kimś słówko na temat inny niż quidditch.

Ginny zapatrzyła się przed siebie, a Harry nie za bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Została w końcu graczem znanej drużyny, miała wielu fanów, zwiedzała świat, była w ciągłym ruchu - wszystko zdawało się układać po jej myśli. Wiele osób dałoby się zabić za takie życie, chociaż Harry będąc na jej miejscu, już dawno by to rzucił w cholerę. Nie potrafiłby odseparować się od niektórych osób – rodzina była najważniejsza. Najwidoczniej Ginny powoli dochodziła do podobnych wniosków, bo wydawała się bardzo przybita.

- Moje życie uczuciowe to jedno wielkie zero – zwierzała się dalej Ginny, czując wstyd przed odsłonięciem skrawka duszy. – Może parę razy pojawił się facet, z którym mogłoby się udać, ale nie potrafiłam się nigdy zaangażować. Harry, ja ciągle żyję wspomnieniami. Przy każdej, nawet najgłupszej czynności, zastanawiałam się, jak ty byś to zrobił i co byś mi wtedy powiedział. Szczerze? Powoli zaczyna doprowadzać mnie to do szału…

Po słowach Ginny powietrze wyraźnie zgęstniało.

Harry uważał, że nie miała prawa tego mówić. Tym bardziej że to z jej winy rozpadł się ich wieloletni i, mogłoby się wydawać, udany związek.

Potter do dziś pamiętał wieczór, kiedy Ginny ni stąd ni zowąd oświadczyła, że nie mogą dłużej być razem. Przyznała się Harry'emu, że wzięła udział w przesłuchaniu na ścigającą i że parę dni temu dostała pozytywną odpowiedź. Startując, kompletnie nie spodziewała się takiego wyniku, dlatego list od trenera Harpii z Holyhead strasznie ją zaskoczył. Na początku w ogóle nie brała możliwości grania w drużynie pod uwagę, wiedziała, z czym będzie się to wiązało i nie zamierzała opuścić Harry'ego. Po wielu przemyśleniach doszła jednak do odwrotnego wniosku i postanowiła postawić na siebie zamiast na ich związek. Następnego dnia jak gdyby nigdy nic spakowała się, zostawiając Harry'emu jedynie karteczkę z przeprosinami i z życzeniami szczęścia.

Z początku Harry wielokrotnie próbował się z nią skontaktować, ale wszystkie jego sowy wracały. Ginny nie otworzyła ani jednego listu, w których pisał, jak bardzo ją kochał i pragnął z nią porozmawiać, wyjaśnić wszystko na spokojnie. Obecnie bardzo się cieszył, że Ginny na żaden mu nie odpowiedziała, bo gdyby to zrobiła, natychmiast by się do niej teleportował i ich historia mogłaby ułożyć się całkiem inaczej. Mogliby do siebie wrócić, pobrać się i mieć już dzieci. Mogliby być rodziną, ale pomiędzy Ginny i Harrym wciąż obecna byłaby przeszłość, która i tak wcześniej czy później dałaby o sobie znać. Potter był pewny, że wówczas ich małżeństwo nie pociągnęłoby długo i jednoznacznie skutkowałoby rozwodem albo innymi problemami.

Suma summarum Harry cieszył się, że udało mu się uwolnić z tego toksycznego związku. Zwłaszcza, że traktował Ginny jak księżniczkę, od kiedy sięgał pamięcią. Był kompletnie zaślepiony doskonałością dziewczyny, nie widział żadnych jej wad, a nawet jeśli widział, skutecznie zamieniał je w zalety. Tak naprawdę w tamtym czasie Harry zapomniał, jak być Harrym Potterem. Dlatego po zerwaniu popadł w okropną rozpacz prowadzącą stopniowo do depresji.

Każdy mógł potwierdzić, że Potter strasznie przeżywał to rozstanie. Ron koszmarnie wstydził się za siostrę, tym bardziej że wiedział o ukrytych oświadczynach tej dwójki. Oprócz niego, Hermiony i Marietty nikt nie miał bladego pojęcia, że Harry i Ginny są narzeczeństwem.

Na samo wspomnienie czasu potrzebnego do zebrania odwagi, by klęknąć przed Ginny, Harry'emu przebiegał dreszcz po plecach. Nie miał pojęcia, co by się z nim stało, gdyby Hermiona i Ron nie otworzyli mu wtedy oczu. Zapewne do dzisiaj wspominałby lata spędzone z Weasleyówną…

Po zerwaniu Granger dała Harry'emu spokój przez prawie dwa miesiące, ledwo się powstrzymując. Wreszcie nie wytrzymała. Nie potrafiła dłużej patrzeć, jak przyjaciel rujnował sobie życie. Zapędziła więc jego i Rona do roboty w ogródku pani Weasley, by ucięli sobie męską pogawędkę, która faktycznie pomogła. Harry zaczął przynajmniej wychodzić z domu i wykonywać powierzone mu obowiązki, ale dalej nie zachowywał się tak, jak na człowieka przystało. Snuł się wszędzie niczym duch. Teoretycznie był obecny na wszystkich rodzinnych spotkaniach, lecz tak naprawdę nie brał w nich udziału. Często milczał, błądząc myślami po nieznanych nikomu ścieżkach. Ron nigdy w życiu nie widział kogoś bardziej przygnębionego i do tej pory nie potrafił uwierzyć, że przyczyną tego smutku była jego siostra, jedna z najbliższych mu osób.

Przełom nastąpił niespodziewanie. Harry zamknął się w swoich czterech ścianach w Dolinie Godryka i przeglądał stare rzeczy, niektóre należące do jego rodziców, niektóre do niego, jak jeszcze był małym chłopcem. Nikomu do tej pory nie chciał zdradzić dokładnych wydarzeń z tamtej nocy, ale następnego ranka obudził się z myślą, że czas wreszcie zakończyć to nędzne użalanie nad sobą.

Od tamtej pory w dzień rocznicy śmierci rodziców brał wolne i zostawał sam w domu, zajmując się wspomnieniami i próbami dowiedzenia się więcej o Lily i Jamesie. Każdy wiedział, że nie można mu wtedy przeszkadzać przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny, nawet jeżeli by się paliło i waliło.

- Słuchasz mnie?

- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, wracając do rzeczywistości. – Co mówiłaś?

- Nic ważnego. Tak sobie tylko wspominałam.

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi do sali, w której leżał Ron, otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. W progu pojawiła się najpierw burza jasnych loków, a potem lekko opuchnięta, zaczerwieniona i zmęczona twarz Marietty.

- Harry, możesz… Ginny? Co tutaj robisz?

- Jak tylko dowiedziałam się o wypadku, natychmiast się teleportowałam.

Jej bratowa zmarszczyła czoło.

- Mama przesłała mi Patronusa.

Marietta westchnęła, po części żałując, że powiadomiła Molly, ponieważ dzisiejszej nocy sama chciała posiedzieć przy mężu. Napisała do teściowej w liście, żeby odwiedziła Rona dopiero jutro, ale… Ale nie wpadła na to, że Molly od razu powiadomi o tym całą rodzinę Weasleyów.

- Marie! Harry! – Z końca korytarza rozległ się przytłumiony krzyk Hermiony i stukot jej obcasów, miarowo uderzających o posadzkę. – Ginny?

- Ktoś jeszcze dzisiaj wypowie moje imię z takim zdziwieniem? – westchnęła dziewczyna pod nosem.

Harry zerknął na Ginny kątem oka i prawie się uśmiechnął. Prawie, ponieważ w tym momencie spojrzał na rozzłoszczoną Hermionę. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad przyczyną zdenerwowania kobiety. Widział wycelowane prosto w niego mordercze spojrzenie, ale dlaczego? Tego już nie wiedział.

- Hermiona – uśmiechnęła się w stronę szatynki Weasleyówna – całe wieki cię nie widziałam, ale się zmieniłaś…

- Nie sądzę, że to dobre miejsce i czas na taką pogawędkę, Ginny.

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Hermiona z troską spojrzała na zapuchniętą twarz Marietty, po czym podeszła do przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją.

- Jak się czujesz? – szepnęła jej do ucha. – Z Ronem wszystko w porządku?

- Tak. Jego stan jest stabilny, a jak wszystko dalej będzie dobrze, to go wybudzą.

- A ty? Trzymasz się jakoś?

Westchnęła głęboko. – Jakoś. Ron musi się szybko ocknąć, bo chcę już wracać do domu…

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się czule do Marie.

- Jeszcze trochę i wrócicie. A tak poza tym, potrzebujesz może czegoś? Przynieść ci kawę, herbatę lub coś do jedzenia z bufetu?

- Nie, dzięki, sama pójdę. Muszę rozprostować nogi. Tylko, Hermiono, jak…

- Jak coś się będzie działo, natychmiast dam ci znać.

Marietta kiwnęła głową w podziękowaniu i chwilę potem jej szczupła sylwetka zniknęła na schodach do góry na piąte piętro.

Tymczasem Hermiona z westchnieniem zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

- A coś się stało? – zapytał Harry, ale poszedł za Hermioną. Dziewczyna zerknęła jeszcze na Ginny, po czym zaczęła:

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że Ron leży w szpitalu? Też jestem jego przyjaciółką i się o niego martwię! Czemu muszę dowiadywać się o takich rzeczach od Justina Finch-Fletchleya, który biega pomiędzy departamentami, krzycząc, że Ron Weasley oberwał klątwą, a nie od własnego chłopaka? Przecież byłeś z nim na akcji!

Potter westchnął, czym jeszcze bardziej zdenerwował Hermionę.

- Daj spokój. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką bym dzisiaj zrobił po tej całej sytuacji, to zawiadamianie kogokolwiek. Nawet ciebie. Niech Marietta decyduje o tym, kogo chce tu widzieć a kogo nie. Poza tym, na jej miejscu też wolałbym mieć święty spokój... – wypalił Harry. – Jestem już bardzo zmęczony i nie mam ochoty się z tobą kłócić o to, czy powinienem ci wysłać sowę, czy nie. Z Ronem już w porządku, tylko to się liczy, więc wejdę jeszcze do niego na chwilę i wrócę do domu. Przyjadę tutaj z samego rana i mam nadzieję, że Ron zostanie już wtedy wypisany.

- Świetnie! W takim razie porozmawiamy jutro – oburzyła się Hermiona i odwracając się na pięcie, ruszyła w stronę sali, w której leżał Ron. Harry lekko spąsowiał. Może i faktycznie powinien skontaktować się z Hermioną? Sam z pewnością byłby wściekły, gdyby dowiedział się o chorym przyjacielu od prawie obcej osoby...

Zrezygnowany podszedł do Ginny, pożegnał się i nawet nie zaglądając do Rona, ze względu na obecną tam Hermionę, zszedł na parter, by po chwili teleportować się z głośnym trzaskiem prosto do Doliny Godryka.

OOOO

31 października 2008 roku był dniem pochmurnym i niezbyt przyjemnym dla oczu i ciała. Zewsząd wiał silny i zimny wiatr, a od rana z nieba padała mżawka, która nie ułatwiała dzieciom i dorosłym dekorowania domów przed zbliżającym się wielkimi krokami wieczorem. Dzieci ze smutkiem wyglądały przez okna, mając nadzieję, że nadopiekuńczy rodzice, mimo pogody, pozwolą wyjść im z domu i chodzić, zbierając słodycze. W końcu czym byłoby Halloween bez zębów i brzuchów bolących od nadmiaru zjedzonych cukierków?

Harry'emu ostatni dzień października kojarzył się trochę inaczej. Kiedy mieszkał u Dursleyów, nie dane mu było zebranie chociażby jednego cukierka czy lizaka dla siebie. Parę razy ciotka Petunia pozwoliła mu wyjść z domu w jakiejś starej szmacie, pod warunkiem, że wszystko, co dostanie, odda Dudziaczkowi. Pamiętał, że po odwiedzeniu pierwszych dwóch domów, Harry'emu udało się włożyć do kieszeni spodni dwa cukierki, ale kiedy Dudley to zauważył, najpierw poskarżył się Vernonowi, za co Harry następnego dnia dostał tygodniowy szlaban, a później chodził wszędzie za Harrym i od razu zabierał mu wszystkie smakołyki, chowając do swojego wielkiego i pękającego w szwach wora. Jedynym plusem zachłanności Duddleya był fakt, że po zjedzeniu tego wszystkiego (zazwyczaj robił to od razu po powrocie do domu), następnego ranka budził się prawie pozieleniały i schorowany do tego stopnia, że nie mógł ruszyć się z łóżka i dalej dokuczać Harry'emu.

Dlatego, kiedy Potter dorósł, Halloween nie miało dla niego aż tak wielkiego znaczenia. Poza tym w tym dniu miał ważniejsze plany: zabierał się za porządki w Dolinie Godryka, zbierając, sortując i przeglądając stare rzeczy należące do jego rodziców i do niego samego z czasów dzieciństwa. W ten sposób próbował powrócić do przeszłości i chociaż w minimalnym stopniu poznać Lily i Jamesa Potterów.

Na chwilę obecną pan Harry Potter spał głęboko, pochrapując pod nosem, ze zwichrzonymi włosami rozrzuconymi w nieładzie na poduszce i z nogą zwisającą z łóżka. I pewnie trwałby tak dalej, gdyby nie obudziło go natarczywe pukanie w szybę. Harry niechętnie wstał na nogi i otworzył okno z cichym skrzypnięciem. Świstoświnka wleciała do środka, zrobiła rundkę pod sufitem i grzecznie wylądowała na komodzie. Mężczyzna odczepił mały pergamin od jej stópki i lekko głaszcząc ją po główce, przeczytał:

_ Harry! _

_Z Ronem już wszystko w porządku. Wybudził się wczoraj w nocy i uzdrowiciele pozwolili mu rano wrócić do domu. Wiem, że bardzo chciałbyś się z nim zobaczyć, on też ciągle mówi, że musi z Tobą porozmawiać, ale daj mu jeszcze ze dwa dni. Widzę, że nie czuje się aż tak dobrze, jak powinien, chociaż przed nikim tego nie przyzna, nawet przed własną żoną... _

_Z całusami, Marie._

Harry założył okulary na nos i szybko naskrobał odpowiedź, w której napisał, jako szef aurorów, że przydziela Ronowi tygodniowy urlop na całkowite wyleczenie, i jako przyjaciel, że wpadnie jakoś za parę dni oraz życzył Marie wytrwałości, bo wiedział, że chory Ron często przysparza wiele kłopotów.

W o wiele lepszym humorze zszedł na dół, wiedząc, co go zaraz czeka. Zrobił sobie kawę i powolnym krokiem pomaszerował do pokoju na końcu korytarza. Drzwi były zamknięte na cztery spusty od roku. Harry czekał niecierpliwie na kolejną okazję do odwiedzenia tego zakurzonego, pełnego skarbów i pajęczyn schowka. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, więc pociągnął za sznurek, zapalając żarówkę. Dała ona tylko nikłą poświatę, ale Harry'emu to wystarczało. Rozejrzał się uważnie wokół; nic się nie zmieniło. Połowa pokoju zawalona była duperelami, książkami i innymi dziwnymi przedmiotami, które Harry musiał dzisiaj przejrzeć. Stało tam też wielkie pudło od Slughorna. Po drugiej stronie zaś na wielkim regale znajdowały się uporządkowane już kartony z podpisami takimi jak "Lily", "James" czy "Harry - dzieciństwo". Oczywiście, kartonów było o wiele więcej, ale tylko te trzy stały wysunięte na sam brzeg, które i tak po chwili namysłu, i przesunięciu wszystkich gratów z podłogi pod ścianę, zdjął zaklęciem na podłogę. Ręcznie zdecydowanie nie dałby rady. Pamiętał jak rok temu poprosił Hermionę o nauczenie go zaklęcia zmniejszająco-zwiększającego, którego za cholerę nie mógł przyswoić, także teraz w kartonach, mimo że wyglądały na mało pojemne, było więcej rzeczy, niżby ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać.

Zaczął przeglądać szpargały, siedząc na ziemi. Każdą, chociażby najmniejszą rzecz wyjmował powoli i ostrożnie, nie chcąc przypadkiem niczego zniszczyć. Dokładnie oglądał, by wreszcie umieścić ją w specjalnym kartonie. Spędził tak przynajmniej pół godziny, ale nie miał dość. Uwielbiał przyglądać się albo zdjęciom Lily i Jamesa za młodu, albo drobiazgom, które ci przynajmniej raz trzymali w rękach, a nawet podręcznikom i książkom, które czytali. Chociaż z tym czytaniem Harry bardziej stawiał na Lily.

- Co, do cholery? – zapytał na głos Harry, wyjmując z pudła złoty wisior, wykładany szmaragdami, które układały się w literę S.

Harry z uwagą przyglądał się medalionowi Salazara Slytherina, który widział niejednokrotnie. Znał nawet każdą jego rysę czy wgłębienie. Doskonale wiedział, że była to podróbka należąca do Regulusa Blacka. Nie miał tylko pojęcia, skąd ona się tutaj wzięła. W ostatnim tygodniu, kiedy odwiedził Grimmauld Place 12, widział ją na szyi Stworka. Nie wydawał skrzatowi żadnych poleceń, bez których ten nie mógł nic z nim zrobić, a poza tym Stworek nigdy by nie oddał nikomu, nawet Harry'emu, „medalionu swojego pana".

Potter przejechał palcem po literze i westchnął do wspomnień. Otworzył medalion, a później równie szeroko swoje oczy. W środku znajdowała się lekko pożółkła karteczka. O ile pamiętał, a pamiętał dobrze, nie był to pergamin z wiadomością do Voldemorta, ponieważ zanim oddał falsyfikat Stworkowi, wyjął go i włożył do woreczka, który dostał od Hagrida na siedemnaste urodziny. Woreczek zaś spokojnie spoczywał w szafce nocnej przy łóżku. W takim razie - co to była za karteczka i w jakim celu ktoś włożył ją do środka? Harry, oczywiście, nie mógł długo czekać, by poznać odpowiedź. Sięgnął po nią i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że zaczęły pojawiać się na niej czarne, lekko zawijane napisy. Harry bezwiednie zmrużył oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć.

Harry Potter ma mało czasu i tylko trzy szanse. O innych niech na razie nie myśli. Harry Potter musi uważnie patrzeć.

A po ich zniknięciu, ukazał się jeszcze jeden, pogrubiony i ukośny:

- Reversio initii – przeczytał Harry na głos. – Ale co to w ogóle zna...

Zanim Harry zdążył dopowiedzieć, poczuł nagły skurcz żołądka i przez chwilę myślał, że zwymiotuje. Wstał na chwiejnych nogach i obijając się o framugę drzwi, skierował się w stronę kuchni. Nie zaszedł jednak zbyt daleko, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie i padł na kolana. Zaczął przeklinać swoją głupotę i brak różdżki, która bezczynnie leżała na kuchennym stole, kiedy zauważył - a raczej nie zauważył - że jego ciało powoli rozpływało się w powietrzu.

OOOO

Przemierzała długą drogę i była już bardzo zmęczona. Pragnęła jedynie oddać tą ciężką rzecz przyczepioną do nóżki, zamoczyć dzióbek w miseczce z wodą, dostać chociażby dwa chrupki jako przekąskę i może zdrzemnąć się na jakiś czas, by wreszcie móc odlecieć prosto do swojej pani. Zahukała głośno i podlatując do okna, zapukała w nie parokrotnie. Nic się nie stało, więc powtórzyła tę czynność. Też nic, a nie mogła przecież odlecieć. Czekała więc usłużnie na człowieka, kiedy podleciała i usiadła koło niej druga, ruda i bardziej opierzona sowa.

Obie czatowały pod oknem Harry'ego Pottera.

OOOO

Za oknem zaczynało się ściemniać. Słońce chowało się za horyzontem wysoko i gęsto porośniętych drzew, ale jego poświata lekko przebijała się pomiędzy koronami. Krwisty kolor nieba wskazywał na to, że następnego dnia będzie na tyle mroźno, by założyć cieplejszą kurtkę czy płaszcz, a może nawet coś na głowę i szyję.

Hermiona z rozleniwieniem siedziała na kanapie naprzeciwko Marie, popijając herbatę i plotkując na różne tematy. Ron po powrocie ze szpitala od razu położył się spać. Mimo że zdrowiał szybciej niż uzdrowiciele przypuszczali, nadal nie czuł się stuprocentowo wyleczony.

- Harry wspominał, dlaczego się wczoraj tak szybko zmył? – zapytała Marietta. – Myślałam, że chciał jeszcze posiedzieć przy Ronie.

- Przeze mnie – przyznała się Hermiona, wzdychając. – Naskoczyłam na niego i w sumie miałam rację. W ogóle nie traktuje mnie poważnie.

- Że co?

- Ron miał wypadek, a Harry nawet nie raczył mnie łaskawie powiadomić, aż tak się zagadał z Ginny...

- Czy ty oby, Hermiono, nie jesteś zazdrosna? – Marietta ukryła uśmiech, biorąc łyk herbaty.

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- Na pewno?

- Oczywiście! Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż zazdrość. Przykładów nie trzeba daleko szukać. Proszę bardzo! Cały następny tydzień będę zawalona papierami po uszy. Poza tym do naszego szefa przyjeżdża z wizytą przedstawiciel francuskiego Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy i nie dość, że to mnie wyznaczono jako łącznika, bo naturalnie jestem jedyną osobą z naszego działu, która jako-tako posługuje się francuskim… W końcu co miałam robić w przerwach na lunch? – mówiąc to, Hermiona spojrzała wymownie na Mariettę, oczekując wsparcia, więc ta szybko kiwnęła głową. - To jeszcze będę musiała zajmować się nim po posiedzeniach, żeby, jak to ładnie ujął mój szef, zabić mu jakoś czas. A papiery się przecież same nie uzupełnią!

- A Sara? – Marietta przypomniała sobie o drugiej asystentce. – Ona nie może cię wyręczyć z tym gościem?

- Nie zna francuskiego.

- A ktoś z innego działu?

- Niemożliwe. To bardzo poufna sprawa i nikt niewtajemniczony nie powinien nawet wiedzieć, że ten przedstawiciel do nas przyjeżdża.

- Mi powiedziałaś – odparła Marie.

- Nikt niewtajemniczony i zainteresowany.

Kobiety uśmiechnęły się porozumiewawczo. Obie wiedziały, że Marietta jest jedną z niewielu osób, którą kompletnie nie interesowało Ministerstwo i polityczne przepychanki. Pani Weasley miała w życiu inne idee.

- A właśnie –zmieniła temat Hermiona – jak idą ci poszukiwania lokalu? Znalazłaś może jakieś ciekawe oferty?

Marie wyraźnie sposępniała.

- Nie. Przeszłam cały Londyn wzdłuż i wszerz, ale wszystkie nieruchomości albo były za małe lub za drogie, albo położone na takim wygwizdowie, gdzie żaden klient by nie dotarł. Najwyraźniej to miasto nie jest gotowe na jeszcze jedną ekskluzywną restaurację...

- Daj spokój, Marie, na pewno coś znajdziesz. Jeżeli chcesz, to ci pomogę. Powiedz mi tylko, do jakiej kwoty dokładnie mam szukać.

- Super! Wielkie dzięki, Hermiono!

Zanim jednak dziewczyny bardziej zagłębiły się w temacie, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Zaskoczona Marie, niespodziewająca się gości, wzruszyła ramionami, ale jak na dobrą panią domu przystało, poszła otworzyć drzwi. Wróciła z winem w rękach i Ginny u boku.

- Cześć, Hermiono – uśmiechnęła się panna Weasley i usiadła koło dawnej przyjaciółki. Od kiedy Ginny wyjechała z drużyną, ich kontakt zdecydowanie się urwał i nie był taki, jak kiedyś. Na tę chwilę traktowały się jak dobre koleżanki. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?

Hermiona i Marietta równocześnie zaprzeczyły, na co Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak miło jest wrócić na stare śmieci – westchnęła. – Grając, nie miałam ani chwili na tęsknotę, ale kiedy już wróciłam do domu, prawie się rozpłakałam. Nie wiedziałam, że jestem aż tak sentymentalna.

- Jak ci się powodzi, Ginny? Długo jeszcze zamierzasz grać w Harpiach? Kiedy wracasz na stałe? – pytała autentycznie zaciekawiona Hermiona.

- Nie narzekam, jeśli chodzi quidditch, ale poza tym? Daj spokój, Hermiono. Nie mam w ogóle życia i powoli zaczynają męczyć mnie te podróże. Mój zapał się wyczerpał, podobnie jak chęci. Poza tym strasznie mi was brakuje. Ciebie, Rona, mamy, Harry'ego... Chciałabym jakoś nadrobić te utracone chwile.

- A na długo zostajesz? – dołączyła się do rozmowy Marie.

- Na pewno na dwa następne tygodnie. Moja drużyna ma chwilowo przerwę w rozgrywkach, więc na pewno się jeszcze zobaczymy, powspominamy i porozmawiamy. Będę miała kupę wolnego czasu.

Przez chwilę siedziały w milczeniu.

- Może obudzę Rona? – zaproponowała Marietta. – Nie miałam kiedy mu powiedzieć, że przyjechałaś. Myślę, że będzie przeszczęśliwy, mogąc wreszcie porozmawiać z siostrą.

- Nie, nie trzeba. Poza tym tak naprawdę przyszłam do ciebie, Marie. Chciałabym o czymś porozmawiać, a niestety nie miałam z kim...

- To ja może zrobię ci herbatę, Ginny? – zapytała szybko Hermiona, chcąc dać dziewczynom chwilę dla siebie.

- Chętnie – uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością Weasley – i dziękuję.

Kiedy tylko Hermiona zniknęła za drzwiami do kuchni i zaczęły dochodzić stamtąd odgłosy lejącej się wody i otwieranych szafek, Ginny zaczęła:

- Wiem, że za mną nie przepadasz, ale...

- Ginny...

- Daj spokój, wiem swoje – przerwała Marietcie w pół słowa. – Chodzi mi o to, że tylko ty i Ron znacie prawdę, nie licząc, oczywiście, mnie i Harry'ego.

Marie zmarszczyła czoło, przeczuwając, do czego zmierzała Ginny. Nie podobało jej się to. Nie chodziło już zupełnie o temat, ale głównie o fakt, że Hermiona znajdowała się tuż za ścianą. Gdyby cokolwiek usłyszała z tej rozmowy, związek jej i Harry'ego mógłby się nieubłaganie skończyć. Była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej życzyłaby im Marietta. I pierwsza, której pragnęłaby Ginny – w każdym razie Marie odniosła podobne wrażenie. Gdyby było inaczej, nie przychodziłaby i zaczynała rozmowę o zdradzie Harry'ego przy jego aktualnej dziewczynie, prawda?

- Nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Od waszego wesela nie ma dnia, żebym o nim nie myślała, a jak go wczoraj zobaczyłam, takiego cichego i zamyślonego, to wszystkie moje wspomnienia i uczucia nagle odżyły.

- Ale Harry jest z Hermioną.

- Wiem... Wiem – westchnęła. – Nie chcę psuć ich związku, po prostu nie potrafię nie kochać Harry'ego... I nie wiem, co robić i jak się zachowywać.

Ewidentnie kłamała, choć nawet oko jej nie drgnęło. Ginny od dawna nie pragnęła czegoś aż tak bardzo, jak znalezienia się na miejscu Hermiony. Oczywiście, nie chciała stracić dawnej przyjaciółki, ani sprawić jej przykrości, aczkolwiek nie miała wyjścia. Jak w każdym meczu, nie liczyło się samopoczucie przeciwników. Miałeś na względzie wyłącznie własne dobro i po nie zmierzałeś z wyciągniętą ręką i wysoko uniesioną głową. Naturalnie wolała, aby relacja Harry'ego i Hermiony zepsuła się samoistnie, bez wtrącania się, ale Ginny nie była na tyle cierpliwą osobą. Odkąd zaczęła grać w Harpiach, dostawała to, czego chciała. A w tym momencie chciała Harry'ego Pottera.

- Ginny, nie pakuj się znowu w życie Harry'ego, dobrze? Obiecaj. Ron mi opowiadał, jak wielkie Harry miał wyrzuty po naszym weselu i, przepraszam cię bardzo, jeżeli znowu dojdzie do podobnej sytuacji, będę zmuszona powiedzieć o wszystkim Hermionie.

- Co powiedzieć Hermionie? – zapytała sama zainteresowana, wchodząc do salonu. Ginny i Marie od razu zamilkły, mając jedynie nadzieję, że panna Granger nie usłyszała ani słowa z ich rozmowy. Hermiona może i całej rozmowy nie słyszała, ale ostatnie zdanie Marietty dało jej wiele do myślenia. Postanowiła jednak udać, że kompletnie nie miała o niczym pojęcia.

- Że...

- Żebyś wsypała mi łyżeczkę cukru – skłamała Ginny, uśmiechając się.

Uwielbiała Hermionę. Odkąd sięgała pamięcią, traktowała ją jak starszą siostrę, ale były tematy, o których nie mogła z nią porozmawiać. Szczególnie jeśli dotyczyły ponownego zakochania w jej chłopaku.

Panna Granger, wywracając oczami, wróciła do kuchni, ale wytężyła słuch.

- Poza tym wysłałam Harry'emu sowę z prośbą o spotkanie i rozmowę. Na pewno się zgodzi, więc jutro się z nim spotykam. I mimo wszystko nie mogę się doczekać!

- Ginny...

Hermiona znów pojawiła się w pokoju, więc rozmowa musiała się skończyć.

Kobiety tym razem rozpoczęły niezobowiązującą rozmowę na tematy wszelakie, lecz dwie z nich siedziały lekko spięte i trochę podejrzliwe. Hermiona kątem oka zerkała na Ginny, starając się wydedukować z jej zachowania to, o czym wcześniej mówiła Marie. Marietta zaś wzrokiem próbowała przekazać Ginny, by dała sobie i Harry'emu spokój. Ginny za to, całkowicie rozluźniona, opowiadała ciekawe historie z meczów i z wielkiego świata, do którego bezapelacyjnie należała jako gwiazda quidditcha.

OOOO

Harry z hukiem wylądował na ozdobnym dywanie. Wstał, pocierając obolałe miejsca, rozejrzał się wokół i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że skądś kojarzył to miejsce. Przeszedł kawałek do przodu, podziwiając powieszone równolegle na ścianach lampy gazowe, dające wrażenie przytłumionego światła. Na końcu holu znajdował się również okrągły stolik ze świecznikami w kształcie węży, a przy schodach stał stojak na parasole przypominający nogę trolla. Właśnie dzięki temu stojakowi Harry zorientował się, gdzie się znajdował.

Nie przypominał sobie jednak, by Grimmauld Place 12 wyglądało aż tak pięknie, elegancko i... czysto. Zmarszczył czoło, nie dostrzegając tych dziurawych zasłon, które skutecznie pomagały zamknąć panią Black. Zresztą samego portretu Walburgi również nie było.

Przeszedł jeszcze parę kroków naprzód, kiedy dostrzegł dwóch chłopców siedzących na schodach. Przez chwilę Harry zastygł w bezruchu, czekając na ich reakcję, ale gdy po minucie wciąż słyszał tylko ciszę, odprężył się nieznacznie. Zanim zaczął zastanawiać się nad próbą odnalezienia drogi powrotnej lub nad tym, co się stało i jakim cudem w ogóle słowa, które przypadkiem wypowiedział, przeniosły go akurat w to miejsce, chłopcy zaczęli do siebie szeptać, co istotnie Harry'ego zainteresowało.

- Syriuszu – zaczął na oko młodszy z nich – a czy mama na pewno nie będzie na nas zła?

- Oczywiście, że będzie – odparł z półuśmiechem starszy, wychylając się przez balustradę i czemuś uważnie się przypatrując – ale o to właśnie chodzi. Słyszałeś, jak potraktowała mnie przy śniadaniu... Poza tym jeżeli nie chciałeś, wcale nie musiałeś jeść.

- Wiem, wiem, ale mama chciała dobrze. Nie chciała, żebym chodził przez pół dnia głodny...

Syriusz spojrzał na brata wilkiem.

- Ale nie musiała grozić ci różdżką. Bałeś się – wyrzucił z siebie, a w jego ciemnych oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski.

- Tylko troszeczkę, Syriuszu. Jakbyś potem nie nakrzyczał na mamę, to by przestała. Tobie też by nic nie zrobiła – powiedział prawie pewnym głosem Regulus, wpatrując się w rozcięcia na przedramieniu brata. – Bolało?

Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, scena uległa zmianie.

Tym razem znajdował się w salonie, który bez problemu rozpoznał po ogromnym kominku i stojących obok niego dwóch serwantkach. Pamiętał, jak spędził tutaj prawie cały dzień z Weasleyami i Hermioną, próbując doprowadzić pomieszczenie do porządku i uczynić je bardziej użytkowym, wyjmując z szafek masę dziwnych, magicznych przedmiotów. Spojrzał do tyłu i kiedy zauważył sekretarzyk, westchnął i zastanowił się, czy w środku też był bogin.

Przy stole pojawiły się nagle cztery osoby, z których dwie Harry poznał od razu. Dwóch chłopców z równie czarnymi włosami siedziało naprzeciwko siebie w zupełnym milczeniu ze spuszczonymi głowami, dziobiąc widelcami coś w talerzach. Obok siedziała wyprostowana, piękna kobieta w zielono-oliwkowej sukni, z niesamowicie długimi paznokciami i ciemnymi, lśniącymi włosami spiętymi na głowie w koka. Opowiadała coś głośno, patrząc tylko w jednym kierunku: po drugiej stronie stołu siedział równie dostojny mężczyzna, niesamowicie elegancki, o lekceważącym wyrazie twarzy i znudzonym spojrzeniu. Jadł w milczeniu, ale wzrokiem powolnie mierzył najpierw jednego syna, później drugiego, by w końcu spojrzeć na żonę. Kiedy wreszcie to uczynił, Walburga natychmiast zamilkła. Harry miał wrażenie, że zrobiła to raczej bezmyślnie, ponieważ dalej patrzyła na niego z nieopisanym podziwem.

- Regulusie – zwrócił się Orion do młodszego syna – odpowiedz mi o twoich postępach w wydobywaniu magii.

Chłopiec drgnął i z lękiem i jednoczesnym uwielbieniem zaczął wpatrywać się w Oriona. Uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję na uzyskanie pochwały po dzisiejszym wyczynie.

- Wspaniale, tato. Dzisiaj udało mi się wyczarować...

Orion, który właśnie popijał wino, z odrazą i złością odstawił kielich na stół. Popatrzył groźnie na syna, zwinnym ruchem wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni. Wycelował ją prosto w pierś młodego Blacka, ale zanim uczynił cokolwiek więcej, wyszeptał głośno i dosadnie:

- Nie życzę sobie tych infantylnych i niewłaściwych zwrotów w stosunku do mnie. Powtarzałem ci to, Regulusie, wielokrotnie. Najwyższy czas, byś zapamiętał lekcję. Następnym razem przemyśl słowa przed ich wypowiedzeniem. Będzie to doskonała nauka na przyszłość, warta zapamiętania. Wymagam od ciebie szacunku, Regulusie, i jeżeli moje upomnienia nie wystarczają, bym go zdobył, nie widzę innego sposobu przekazania ci tej wiedzy.

Twarz sześcioletniego chłopczyka nagle pobielała, a oczy otworzyły się w totalnym przerażeniu.

- Nie, nie, ojcze – poprosił, zaciskając małe piąstki pod stołem ze strachu. – Przepraszam. Już będę pamiętał i nigdy więcej się nie pomylę, obiecuję!

Orion patrzył na syna z wyższością, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz pełnej niechęci.

- Nie wydurniaj się, Regulusie – westchnął głośno i przeciągle. – Blackowie są zbyt dumni na tak emocjonalne zachowanie...

- Przecież przeprosił! – wykrzyknął Syriusz, patrząc z nienawiścią na ojca. – Przeprosił cię i powiedział, że więcej tak nie zrobi!

Orion leniwie przeniósł spojrzenie na starszego syna i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. O ile uniesienie o milimetr kącików ust można nazwać uśmiechem, zakpił Harry będący w kompletnym szoku. Nie miał pojęcia, że rodzice Syriusza byli aż tak nieczuli.

- Najwidoczniej moi synowie zostali kompletnymi ignorantami. Widzę, że ani ty, ani twój młodszy brat nie macie w ogóle szacunku do ojca i powiedz mi, Syriuszu, kto, jak właśnie nie ojciec, powinien was tego szacunku nauczyć?

Szybki ruch jego prawej ręki i różdżka znalazła się tuż przed Syriuszem. Tym razem Orion wypowiedział zaklęcie. Niejedno zresztą.

Harry widząc przykład w miarę normalnego obiadu u Blacków, wzdrygnął się. Bezwiednie sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę, ale poczuł pustkę. Przeklął pod nosem, nie mając pojęcia, jak pomóc młodemu Syriuszowi. Najbardziej zabolało go jednak zachowanie Walburgi, która z niewzruszeniem oglądała cierpienie własnego syna. Zanim Potter zaczął myśleć, jak inaczej mógłby pomóc jego chrzestnemu, obraz rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Przez chwilę Harry stał w ciemności, myśląc, że podróż po wspomnieniach Syriusza – co już zdążył wywnioskować - się skończyła, kiedy raptem przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać się przeróżne obrazy. Stał po środku pomieszczenia z wielkim łożem z baldachimem, nad którym wymalowany został herb Blacków. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że znajdował się w sypialni Regulusa.

Gdy tylko pomyślał o młodszym z braci, zmaterializowały się przed nim trzy postacie: Regulusa siedzącego na łóżku i uśmiechającego się, Stworka z wpatrzonymi wielkimi oczami w panicza oraz Syriusza zaglądającego ukradkiem przez drzwi.

- Dziękuję za pomoc, Stworku – zaczął Regulus niesamowicie radosnym, ale przyciszonym głosem. – Mama będzie dumna, że udało mi się wypowiedzieć to trudne zaklęcie. Konjunktiwitis, konjunktiwitis, konjunktiwitis – powtarzał uradowany.

- Czyś ty zwariował?! - Syriusz z krzykiem wpadł do pokoju. – Jak w ogóle możesz jej słuchać i ciągle robić to, co ci każe?!

- Syriuszu, ale mama... Ty też się przecież tego uczyłeś! Siedziałeś w pokoju i czytałeś książki z zaklęciami.

- Nie – westchnął na oko dziesięcioletni Syriusz, podchodząc do brata i siadając obok na łóżku. – Byłem zamykany w pokoju i nie mogłem stamtąd wyjść, dopóki nie nauczyłem się na pamięć tych wszystkich zaklęć. Złych zaklęć, Regulusie, bardzo złych zaklęć.

W pokoju zapanowała przez moment cisza, a jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem od czasu do czasu było pociąganie nosem przez Stworka.

- Stworek, zamknij się wreszcie i wypad z pokoju! – rozkazał groźnie Syriusz, patrząc na skrzata z obrzydzeniem. Kiedy tylko Stworek schylił głowę i mruknął coś pod nosem, znikając, Regulus oburzył się.

- Nie powinieneś go tak traktować, Syriuszu. To mój przyjaciel.

- Tylko ja mogę być twoim przyjacielem. Pamiętaj, na tym świecie nie mamy nikogo innego, komu możemy ufać. Jesteśmy braćmi, a ja jestem starszy, więc muszę się o ciebie troszczyć. Poza tym Stworek słucha się matki i pomaga ci w uczeniu się tych zaklęć.

Regulus kiwnął powoli głową.

- A czego ja się w ogóle nauczyłem?

- Zaklęcia oślepiającego swoją ofiarę...

Obraz małoletnich Blacków zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się kolejny. Harry zamrugał oczami, czując wszechogarniającą gorycz. Nie miał pojęcia, że Syriusz i Regulus mieli kiedyś aż tak mocną więź. Pamiętał, jak zapytał swojego ojca chrzestnego o brata. Syriusz zwyzywał go wtedy od kretynów i głupców, którzy przystali do śmierciożerców. Tymczasem okazuje się, że troszczył się o Regulusa i ich relacja przypominała Harry'emu bardziej relację ojca z synem niż dwóch braci. Po głębszym przemyśleniu wcale się temu nie dziwił, w końcu ktoś w rodzinie Blacków musiał być ojcem. Albo właściwie tatą. A Syriusz ze swoim mocnym charakterem idealnie się nadawał.

Następne wspomnienie Syriusza zaprowadziło go aż na strych, na którym był tylko parę razy w życiu. Przypomniał sobie, jak mieszkał tutaj Hardodziob, a raczej Kłębolot - Harry do tej pory nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do nowego imienia hipogryfa. Wtedy wszystko było w kurzu, panowała tu duchota i niezbyt przyjemny zapach. Teraz również strych nie prezentował się zbyt czysto. Było tu pełno szpargałów, w kartonach i na szafkach, które z pewnością albo znudziły się domownikom, albo nie były im już kompletnie potrzebne.

Gdzieś w kącie zamajaczyła Harry'emu ciemna postać, więc podszedł, by wyraźnie móc zobaczyć błyszczące ślady na policzkach Regulusa. Westchnął głośno, a chwilę później zaskoczony odskoczył na bok, ponieważ wspomnienie młodego Syriusza przeszło przez niego, co nie było przyjemnym uczuciem.

Starszy z Blacków kucnął przed bratem i znowu, jak w poprzednim wspomnieniu, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Regulus szybko otarł oczy.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał cicho pod nosem Regulus – już nie będę płakał.

- Każdy czasem płacze.

- Ty nie.

- Ja czasami też – odparł ze smutkiem w głosie Syriusz. Harry doskonale widział, ile jego ojca chrzestnego kosztowało przyznanie się do tego. – Przecież każdy ma do tego prawo.

- Blackowie nigdy nie płaczą. Tata zabrania płakać – na chwilę zamilkł, po czym dodał: - Nie mów mu, że tak powiedziałem, dobrze?

Syriusz machinalnie pokiwał głową.

- Dlaczego więc... Czemu płaczesz, Regulusie?

- Przez ciebie – odparł takim tonem, jakby była to największa zbrodnia z możliwych. Zrobił to z wyrzutem i może nawet odrobiną złości, ale tego Harry nie był w stanie stuprocentowo stwierdzić. Syriusza za to wmurowało. Zdołał jedynie wyjąkać krótkie:

- C-co?

- Nie jedź do Hogwartu, Syriuszu. Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj samego. Z nimi.

Były to ostatnie słowa, które usłyszał Harry, nim na powrót znalazł się w schowku w Dolinie Godryka. Stał nieruchomo, tępo wpatrując się w karteczkę spoczywającą na ziemi. Podniósł ją, obejrzał z dwóch stron, ale okazała się pusta. Wszystkie napisy wraz z zaklęciem zniknęły, jakby kompletnie nic nie miało przed momentem miejsca. Schował ją do kieszeni spodni, obiecując solennie, że dowie się prawdy.

W pierwszym odruchu Harry chciał natychmiast teleportować się do Hermiony i poradzić się jej w tej sprawie. Odrzucił jednak ten pomysł, mając wrażenie, że nie powinien opowiadać o tym, co się zdarzyło. Przynajmniej na razie, dopóki nie będzie pewien, czy podobna sytuacja się nie powtórzy. Przeczuwał, że jeżeli by komuś powiedział, wszystko by się skończyło, a przecież tego Syriuszowi zrobić nie mógł.

Najwidoczniej jego ojciec chrzestny miał jakiś ukryty cel w pokazaniu mu wspomnień, więc Harry po prostu musiał dowiedzieć się, o co dokładnie chodziło.

Pytanie brzmiało: dlaczego wszystkie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Syriusza dotyczyły tylko i wyłącznie Regulusa?


End file.
